las crónicas de un vago
by sabaku no lau
Summary: Shikamaru es enviado a suna, alli descubre que Temari sale con otro, junto a Gaara trataran de hundir a ese extraño shikaxtema. ¿gaara sadico de nuevo? leves kankuxten, inoxchou, gaaxhina y sasuxnaru, este ultimo apenas frases, reviews please!ACABADO FIN
1. una cita

Las crónicas de un vago.

**N.a: notas de la autora**

Capítulo 1 Una cita

¡Venga! ¿Te quieres levantar? Son las once.

Bah... Las once ¿y que? No me importaba que fueran las once quería seguir durmiendo...

Hijo, por si no lo sabes es jueves...

¿Y qué? Jueves ¿Qué más me daba? A no ser que... fuera ese día. Me levanté y miré el calendario: jueves rodeado, rodeado, rodeado... ¡¡¡¡¡¡MIERDA!!!!!! Llegaba tarde, bufff... que problemático otra vez Tsunade-sama me echaría la bronca... joder...

Me levanté, me aseé, me vestí, bajé y me metí una tostada en la boca mientras que me recogía la coleta y decía como puedo a mi madre:

¿Pof que no m'az dezpertado?

Me miraba seria, muy seria, me daba miedo... Bueno...

Te lo he dicho hace diez minutos... y hace media hora... y hace dos horas...

¿¿NANII?? Dije atragantándome con la tostada No te he oído...

... Mi madre me miraba aún peor e intentando no ahogarme salí de casa corriendo.

Corría por las calles de Konoha ignorando a todo el mundo.

¡¡Wey!! Hola tío Me gritaba Naruto cuando por fin me logré tragar la tostada.

¡Ahora no puedo! Le grité corriendo Tsunade-sama me matará si me retraso aún más.

El baka de Naruto sonrió maliciosamente y me miró con cara de chico malo... Este chico si que es problemático...

Cuando por fin divisé el dichoso edificio entre pegando un empujón a Ino y a Sakura que conversaban en la puerta y me comenzaron a insultar y a poner poses amenazantes.

...Escalofrío...

Qué miedo... las temo a todas, muy en el fondo...

Por fin vi el despacho de la Hokage y como supe que ya no me podía retrasar más de dos minutos recuperé mi ritmo normal y mis pensamientos volvieron otra vez a las nubes y a ella, y a que todo excepto dormir, las nubes, ella y el shogi es problemático, bueno... ella también es problemática por mucho que... no nada... por mucho que nada.

Tsunade me miraba con cara de bruja, me asusté.

1 hora y media tarde...

Le puse cara de inocencia y busqué una excusa.

Es que... emm... Akamaru... Sasuke... uy si ese no esta... Ino... no, Naruto me dijo que lo atrasaste para mañana.

Naruto no sabe nada de esto.

¿no? Había perdido una excusa por el tonto de Naruto que no se entera de nada ¿Qué la diría ahora? Esa situación era problemática ¿Qué la diría?

Te has vuelto a quedar dormido ¿me equivoco? Su cara cada vez daba más miedo.

¡¡NO!! Exclamé es el despertador que está roto... y eso es problemático... y encima... ¡La goma para hacerme la coleta había desparecido! ¡¡Ino estaba depresiva porque Chouji se ha ido de misión y echa de menos a su novio!! Y la chica me ha entretenido media hora Eso no son excusas ni son nada, pero probé.

Tsunade me miró.

Ino acaba de estar aquí y me ha dicho que ha estado toda la mañana con Sakura porque Chouji se había ido y necesitaba estar con alguna amiga, AMIGA y... tienes varias gomas de pelo en la muñeca, como ayer.

Me la tapé inmediatamente la muñeca, ya no me servía de nada mentir.

Todo era mentira, ¿verdad que si?

No mentí con lo del despertador...Dije.

¡¡¡¡¡¡BASTAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Pegué un respingo, acto seguido la "vieja Tsunade" me comenzó a gritar.

Mientras ella me gritaba yo miraba por la ventana a las nubes, vi unas 10 con forma de animal 1 con forma de mujer, 5 con forma de tren, 3 con forma de objetos y si sigo contando dejaréis de leer esto y no es buena idea.

¿Has entendido? Me dijo la mujer

¿Eh? Ah... si, entendido

No me estabas haciendo caso...

Pero justamente cuando ella iba a gritarme un chico de unos 18 o 19 años que me resultaba familiar entró por la puerta. Llevaba unas extrañas pinturas en la cara, iba totalmente de negro con un círculo en el centro del pecho dividido en dos colores amarillo y violáceo y un "gorro negro con una especie de orejas y con el signo de su villa, Suna, era Kankuro.

¡¡Hola!! Saludó el chico.

Le mire con cara de agradecimiento, después de saludarle.

Perdón por el retrasillo Era el mismo tiempo de retraso que yo.

Oh, no pasa nada Dijo Tsunade que percató como la miraba con cara asesina

**N.a: en la serie o manga al verle se le caería la gotita**

Es que... como Gaara no ha dormido desde hace tiempo cuando íbamos a irnos nos dijo que tenía sueño y tuvimos que esperar a que se levantase para decirnos que debíamos hacer Temari y yo

**N.a: Gaara ya no tiene el shukaku y todos tienen un año más que en el shippuden**

¿Temari? ¿Ella también venía? ¿Y Gaara se podía dormir y yo no?

Y... ¿dónde está tu hermana? Pregunté tímidamente.

Al final no ha venido Para mi desgracia comentó su hermano Gaara dijo que tenía que venir yo, además ella tiene una cita, Shikamaru Me dijo ¡¡Creía que recordaba mi nombre joder!!

¿Una cita? Mierda, eso si que era problemático y no el baka de Naruto y las amenazadoras Sakura e Ino. Y... ¿Y si era con su novio? Las preocupaciones se vinieron a mi cabeza y no me las podía quitar, joder, los celos me podían. Mi cara había cambiado a mal en el momento que dijo que ella, si ella, Temari es ella la que pensaba que no era tan problemática.

...con un jounnin de su edad, Yamagato Itoshi se llama... Le oí que decía Kankuro... Gaara está que echa humo dice que si la toca un pueblo le expulsa del país del viento y que lo manda a otro lado, en cambio a Temari se la ve contenta, parece que por fin se ha podido olvidar de ti Me comentó.

Creí haber oído mal "Parece que por fin se ha podido olvidar de ti" No, Temari, no te olvides de mi era lo único que podía pensar hasta que Kankuro dijo de comenzar. La misión consistía en ir a Sunagakure durante unos meses y trabajar para el kazekage hasta que hubiese nuevos Jounnins (que yo ya he pasado al grado superior) en la villa pues escaseaban, después de una batalla versus el país del rayo y el del oso.

**N.a: El país del oso sale durante los capítulos de relleno donde habitan los ninjas de la estrella, Naruto, Tenten, Lee y Neji van allí a realizar una misión.**

Y de tantos Jounnins que había en Konoha me tocó a mía Tenten, a Mitarashi Anko (la del examen de chunnin) a Kakashi, a Shino y a algunos más que no recuerdo o no conozco que ya estaban allí.

Esta misión era problemática y no me apetecía hacerla ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría allí? Lo bueno es que era cara y nos darían una buena cantidad de dinero de las misiones que hiciera allí y de la misión en sí, solo tenía que vivir.

Ya era la una y después de comer en el restaurante de ramen Ichiraku** (creo que se dice así) **Kankuro y yo nos pusimos en marcha.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO

Avance: Kankuro y Shikamaru llegan a Sunagakure y van a ver a Gaara. Mientras Temari comienza a enamorarse de Itoshi y los celos de Shikamaru crecen a parte de la tensión bastante grande que hay entre ellos. El moreno habla con el kazekage para separar a la rubia del jounnin y este acepta: Gaara el ex-asesino más temido y Shikamaru un hombre con un coeficiente intelectual que llega a 200 ¿Qué serán capaces de hacer?


	2. boca a boca

Las crónicas de un vago.

**(notas de la autora)**

Capítulo 2 Boca a boca

¡¡¡Aquí viene el capítulo 2!! Es q me aburro mucho después de estudiar y escribo. Este es bastante largo y he tardado en hacerlo, pero espero que lo leáis. Gracias a todos los que les ha gustado mi fic y han dejado comentarios.

Por cierto, Naruto es propiedad de Mashashi kisimoto y no mía, si fuese mía se llamaría Gaara y no Naruto. Bss

Joder, ese viaje no se acababa nunca... era problemático me estaba cansando y no podía parar a mirar las nubes porque Kankuro es... incansable, debería explotar esa capacidad en un circo o algo como "el hombre incansable" se lo he dicho un par de veces pero me acaba amenazando con esas problemáticas marionetas y... y esas malditas marionetas me dan miedo XD.

El clima cada día se hacia más caluroso y yo con manga larga si es que... más garrulo no puedo ser, pero, luego mire a Kankuro, de negro con manga larga, ¿Cómo cojones lo aguantaba? Que maquina encima de ser el "hombre incansable", aguantaba el clima del desierto con manga larga (bueno eso lo entiendo por lo de quemarse) pero ¿¡De negro!? Era como su hermano pequeño aguantaban 40ºC con manga larga y de negro. Mientras yo estaba comenzando a sentir síntomas de un jamacuco que me iba a dar por culpa de la temperatura que no paraba de ascender.

De repente me dio una vena repentina y le pregunté cuando ya llevábamos un día y medio de viaje:

-Oye...

-¿Qué quieres?-Me preguntó.

-¿No tienes calor? Porque yo si...

Me miró extrañado ¡¡¡¡Cómo si hubiera dicho algo raro!!!! Así que no obtuve ninguna respuesta.

-¿Y por qué te has vuelto a poner ropa de cuando tenías 15 años?

-No es la misma idiota ves esto es una camiseta y esto un pantalón, no un traje completo, además ¿tú no eras el vago al que le costaba hasta hablar? ¿Por qué no te callas?

-Pues... por que si me dejaras parar para descansar un poquito, yo me tumbaria a ver las nubes y estaría feliz de la vida, al no querer parar a descansar intento que t canses de mi y así me dejes tirarme a ver las nubes y...

-¡¡¡vale!!! Paramos, que incordio eres...

-No, yo solo quería mirar las nubes.- Funcionó jeje

-...

Pasaron tres días desde nuestra partida de Konoha y llegamos a Suna, donde, directamente fuimos a ver al kazekage, Gaara que al vernos llegar apenas se inmutó, ese chico... no he hablado nunca mucho con el pero, al ser el guía de su "hermanita querida" algún trato con el he tenido que tener. La primera vez que hablé con el me amenazó a mi y a naruto-baka con matarnos, la segunda vez no lo hizo porque ya había matado a alguien antes que a nosotros. Ahora que no afirmaba su existencia con matar era un chico serio que buscaba el apoyo de su gente, con un halo de misterio y un leve destello de sadismo que era es, a pesar de que Ino saliera con Chouji era el nuevo Sasuke objetivo de peleas de Ino y Sakura, pero yo me fijé que prefería a la tímida Hinata, las malas lenguas decían que algo había ahí pero el lo negaba con una mirada asesina e Hinata lo único que hacía era sonrojarse, a pesar de todo ello ahora me cae tirando a bien.

-Hola- nos dijo únicamente. Yo creo que es como yo, en el fondo le cuesta saludar, porque saludar es... PROBLEMÁTICO sobre todo tratándose de alguien a quien apenas conoces, vamos, yo.

-Hola hermanito ¿Qué está tal Hinata?

-Que te follen** (Lo siento, es que soy muy palabrotera y ese es mi toque personal en los personajes de mis fics XD).**

-H-hola- Saludé, ¡¡¡Que boca la del niño, joder!!

Ahora levantó la cabeza y me miró, mostró una media sonrisa y me devolvió el saludo.

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir- Me decía mientras firmaba un documento- Pensé que para ti sería muy problemático.

Que asqueroso, ¡¡se había reído de mí en toda mi cara!!

- Y lo es, pero me das mucho dinero y así veo otras nubes, lo cierto es que parecen diferentes aquí en Suna...

Me miró diciendo "Qué cabrón" y se levantó de su mesa, estirándose porque su espalda lo sentía y se llevó las manos a los lumbares, acto seguido se quitó la túnica de Kazekage y se quedó con la ropa que solía llevar normalmente.

-¿Queréis ir a la taberna?

-Si- Respondió inmediatamente Kankuro que se había quitado el gorro, vaya, sin el ganaba mucho, cuando lo llevaba parecía un bicho en vez de un ser humano.

-Ahora pareces una persona en vez de un bicho- murmuré.

Para mi sorpresa Kankuro tenía uno de los mejores oídos Sunagakure y se giró bruscamente.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Dijo cogiéndome del cuello del chaleco, rimaba y todo jeje.

-Em...- Llegó mi hora de las invenciones de excusas- ¿que los bichos de Shino no son seres humanos? No... Que... emm Sasuke...- ¿por qué siempre le pongo de excusa?- que... que...- ¡¡Ya está, lo tenía!!- Tú eres Dios y yo soy tu profeta.

Me miró extrañado, no colaba nunca, pero siempre calmaba a quien se lo decía así que... esta vez no era una excepción, mientras Gaara el muy cabrito se reía de mi, bueno no se reía a carcajada limpia, pero se le notaba en la mirada...

-Ya... – me respondió el marionetista

-¿Nos vamos o qué?- Pregunté intentando cambiando de tema.

-Haii- respondió Gaara abriendo la puerta de su despacho- venga.

Cinco minutos andando hasta la taberna no son nada, pero, para mí que llevaba desde las 6 de la mañana andando eran muy problemáticos porque mi cuerpo necesita un mínimo de ocho horas durmiendo y, yo esos últimos días con seis iba que chutaba y esos cinco minutos se me hacían horas.

La taberna no era de esas de mala muerte que hay fuera de Konoha o en cualquier ciudad estaba llena de ninjas que charlaban amistosamente o hablaban de misiones. En la barra había una kunoichi castaña que me resultaba familiar que se sonrojó nada más ver a Gaara. El chico con el tatuaje de amor en la cabeza se dirigió hacia ella y nos hizo seguirle.

-Buenas tardes, Matsuri **(SI, LA DEL RELLENO) **¿Que haces aquí?- Saludó, y seguidamente preguntó interesado a la sonrojada ex-alumna.

-H-h-hola Gaara-sensei, verás... l-los dueños de la taberna son a-amigos míos y... se han te-tenido que ir al país del te y y-yo me he queda-da-do al cargo.

"Vaya" Pensé "Si que está pillada por este tío". Justo después de pensar esto Kankuro me susurró al oído:

-A mi me gusta esta para mi hermano, pero está pillado por Hinata. Qué pena, hacen buena pareja...

Le miré un poco extrañado, pero antes de responderle mi "amigo el ex-asesino" nos dijo que si deseábamos tomar algo. ¡Hombre no! Llevo tres días andando casi sin parar y no quiero tomar algo no. No me apetecía más que agua así que eso fue lo que pedí y me sorprendió bastante ver a un alcohólico Kankuro con una gran botella de sake. Gaara en cambio, pidió una coca-cola **(Si en Naruto tienen tele, vídeos, cámaras de seguridad, lo de las operaciones, walkies-talkies ¿Por qué no coca-cola? XDXDXDXDXD). **Matsuri, nos sirvió torpemente las bebidas y, acto seguido nos fuimos a sentarnos a una mesa.

No hablamos mucho solo tomábamos las bebidas y Kankuro hacia comentarios estúpidos que causaban en mi la risa y despertaban el antiguo espíritu "Como me mires te mato" de Gaara.

Me aburría, joder, no acababa de llegar y ya me aburría ¿Por qué todo es taaan problemático? Lo peor fue cuando me giré y vi a Temari... ¡¡¡¡CON UN PIVE MUY ACARAMELADITOS, COÑO!!! Sería ese Hitoshi **(me equivoqué es con H no con I).**

**-**Eh...- Comencé a decir- ¿Ella es Temari?- Terminé de decir mientras la señala

Gaara se giró sin interés y al verla con el pive ese su gesto cambio a peor y me asusté, ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí si ese fuera yo?

-¡¡Eh!! Ese es Hitoshi Yamagato- Exclamó Kankuro.

-¿Qué dices subnormal? No es Yamagato, es Nakasato ¿de donde te has sacado que fuera ese otro apellido?- Preguntó a su hermano el kazekage.

-A-A-A-O He acertado con las vocales luego las consonantes, je, je

"Este chico si que es tonto, pero del culo" pensé. Luego se puso a gritar como un loco, atrayendo la mirada de todos los clientes y de la tímida Matsuri. Temari nos miró avergonzada, y cuando me vio a mí se sorprendió un poquillo, aún así se levantó y se dirigió a nosotros junto con el niñato ese: era bastante bajito, de ojos parecidos a los de Sakura, solo que un pelín más oscuros su pelo era naranja zanahoria con mechas negras, pero para las chicas guardaba un atractivo, para mí, para Gaara y para Kankuro solo era un pintamonas enano, nada más.

-Kazekage-sama, saludos Kankuro-dono- saludó zanahorio (Hitoshi) a mi me miró como si fuera negro porque me reí por la extraña voz que tenía- Hola ninja de Konoha.

-Shikamaru Nara. Hola Temari, ¿Qué hay?

Ella solo levantó la cabeza en señal de saludo y se agarró al brazo de zanahorio, haciendo sacar una mirada de odio en el kazekage. Luego se sentaron a nuestro lado.

Temari se mostró muy seria con migo y con sus hermanos toda la tarde, la habíamos jodido la tarde y nos lo demostraba perfectamente. Zanahorio, hablaba a Gaara sobre las misiones que le encomendaba, que no eran de su talla o demasiado fáciles, mientras un tic de Gaara se asomaba en el ojo mientras que le decía.

-La próxima misión que te voy a encomendar, Nakasato, ya que eres tan bueno, será que vayas tu solo y te mates a un 70 de los miembros de akatsuki, coges al Ichibi **(shukaku) **me le traes sin que te mate, y ya de paso me retas, me vences y te haces kazekage ¿vale?

La cara de Zanahorio se volvio pálida y dijo que bien pensado, sus numerosas misiones de clase B y A estaban bastante bien. Es un baka idiota y... muchas cosas mas, pero es muy problemático decir tantos insultos seguidos.

La tarde se hizo bastante aburrida, y problemática. No podía aguantar más las superioridades de Hitoshi-zanahorio y las tonterías de Kankuro, así que, opte por ver y contar nubes que veía desde la ventana, puesto que Temari no me hablaba mucho, la verdad es que nada. Una nube con forma de Kyubi, doce con forma de animal, 4 de coches, una con forma de pistola, la cara de Ino... y sucesiones de nubes, que, al final me causaron sueño.

Siete noches después estábamos cenando en a la casa de los Sabaku no, donde me alojaba. Me tocó la habitación entre medias de Temari (es el destino, no que yo la quiera, ni que hubiera habido algo en el pasado) y de Gaara.

A la hora de la cena una muy atractiva sirvienta de Gaara, (menudo culooo) nos hizo un plato típico de Suna que estaba muy rico y que me comí, como ni si quiera Chouji lo haría, mientras que Gaara hacía ascos, Temari lo regañaba como a un niño pequeño y Kankuro me miraba como comía. Después Gaara llamó a la guapísima sirvienta morena que fue recogiendo la mesa y otra sirvienta, de mayor edad y con un cierto parecido a Sakura nos trajo los postres. Una especie de natillas que estaban realmente ricas, de nivel médico será mejor Konoha, pero gastronómico Suna lo borda con un 20 sobre 10.

Como un milagro de la vida, Temari se dignó a hablarme.

-Shikamaru- La miré contento de que me hablase- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eh...

Pero antes de que pudiese responder Gaara lo hizo por mí.

-Ayudarnos, por lo de la guerra, ¿Tanto le quieres que no puedes ni verle?- Me atraganté.

Empecé a toser, de esto que Kankuro se levantó a ayudarme con una cierta borrachera a la sirvienta se la cayó el paño y el chico se resbaló, como acto reflejo cogió la manga de Gaara que hizo que este se precipitara al suelo, y yo me atraganté más de la risa y mi rostro se comenzó a poner morado. Gaara comenzó a gritar a su hermano, y yo me seguía muriendo, las únicas que quedaban eran la sirvienta y Temari para ayudarme, y esta última se levantó y fue hacia mí, pero ya era tarde, yo ya estaba K.O, así que me apretó del vientre (esto lo se porque me lo contaron después) y, al ver que yo estaba sin sentido, dudosa se acercó a hacerme el boca a boca, yo me desperté justo cuando acercaba sus labios a los labios a los míos, y podré ser todo lo problemático que queráis pero no tonto, así que me hice el atragantado, y entonces pasó ella juntó sus labios con los míos y empezó a echar aire, abrí los ojos levemente y ella se percató, pero ya era demasiado tarde, como todo chico de dieciséis con las hormonas revolucionadas la agarré de la cara y la comencé a besar, (menos mal que Gaara no me estaba mirando sin no que gritaba a su hermano) ella al principio no reaccionó, yo creí que me iba a hostiar, pero, para mi sorpresa lo correspondió moviendo su lengua hacia la mía y comenzando a juguetear con la mía me estaba poniendo a cien cuando de repente ella comenzó a guiar mis manos a su cintura, tumbados los, dos en el suelo, la única que se daba cuanta de lo que estábamos haciendo era la morena, mientras ella fue bajando sus manos sensualmente, y las llevó a mi entrepierna.

La gota que colmó el vaso.

Me puse "pinocho" del todo y ella que lo notó hizo algo raro con la lengua como señal de satisfacción, así seguimos unos minutos hasta que notamos que se empezaba a ser el silencio nos separamos rápidamente antes de que Gaara no viese.

Temari me miró al principio contenta, pero, luego se dio cuenta de que el tiempo ya había pasado y de todo lo que nos estaba pasando, sus lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos y me susurró:

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- mientras me levantaba.

-Temari...- Fue lo único que pude añadir a eso.

Pasaron quince minutos del "desastre" y los únicos que hablaban eran Gaara, que echaba la bronca por lo que había hecho, Kankuro se excusaba, y Temari jugaba con un guisante rebelde que había en su plato. Hubo un momento que Gaara insultó fuertemente a su hermano y Temari se levantó y dio un golpe en la mesa y sin poder contenerse más gritó:

-Tanto tú-Yo- como tú -Gaara- sois malas personas, a ti-Yo otra vez- te odio, y si te he querido alguna vez, olvídate de ello, como Hitoshi me ha estado diciendo estos días que no mereces la pena, y que el otro día cuando quedasteis para hablar de una futura misión los dos juntos le insultaste- ¿Qué habla? Pensé, yo nunca he hablado con Zanahorio en esa semana, - eres un liante, idiota, que se dedica a hacer pasar mal a la gente-Bajé la vista y pensé que tenía razón, ella ya se había repuesto de lo pasado y yo la besé...- y tu, Gaara, mira que amenazarle con volverle a bajar a chunnin por ser casi de tu nivel...

-¿¿¿NANI???- Exclamó el chico- Yo no le he dicho nada, yo ya no soy así y que yo sepa no estábamos hablando de el gilipollas ese, estábamos hablando de Shikamaru.

Pero que pive más liante era ese Hitoshi. Se merecía morir o... algo peor. Se me estaba ocurriendo algo...

-Aquí el único decente es Kankuro- Decía mientras el miraba descaradamente a la sirvienta morena y bebía sake.

-¿Eh?

-¿Te vienes, querido hermano?- Que hija puta.

-S-si, espera que aahora voy- Decía ebrio mientras bebía más sake, acto seguido se levantó y siguió a su hermana, como un perrito faldero.

Luego Gaara, murmuro algo parecido como un "Ese gilipollas azanahoriado" ¿Azanahoriado? Jeje que palabrita el también le consideraba zanahorio como yo. Este chico cada día me caía mejor. Después de eso se levantó, solo quedamos yo y la morena, con la que inicié conversación y descubrí que la segunda Venus (la primera es Temari, por supuesto) se llamaba Ai, **(que es amor en español) **morena, de ojos azulados con unos pechos a la altura de los de Tsunade,y piernas casi tan bonitas como las de Temari y, además ella también tenía un tatuaje en el que ponía amor, solo que en el homoplato derecho y en color azul, como casi todos los tatuajes, excepto algunos como, sin ir más lejos Gaara. Pero la hora de marcharse de Ai llegó y me quedé solo, decidí buscar a Temari, pero los recuerdos de aquel día no se me borraban, luego mi mente vislumbró al subnormal de Nakasato, y luego una cara tranquila, mirando la luna con se tatuaje de amor en la cabeza, si, decidí que iría a hablar con Gaara, alguien tenía que parar los pies a Zanahorio.

Estaba en el tejado, con su expresión tranquila que había podido a todas las chicas de Suna y Konoha, mirando a la luna libre de preocupaciones, libre de todo, libre...

Pero se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, observándole, con respeto.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo sin apartar la vista de la luna menguante.

Yo me senté a su lado y observé la luna con el, la verdad es que era bonita, muy bonita.

-¿Todavía no duermes?- Pregunté, si, no sé sacar tema de conversación ¿pasa algo? Es que, comenzar a hablar, como lo diría, es... problemático, mucho.

-Sí, pero más tarde aún son las doce- Aún, ya, aún, que chico, es un máquina- ¿Tu no?

-Yo... verás... ese Nakasato...

-¿el niñato ese?- Preguntó Gaara por fin mirándome.

- Mantiene una relación con Temari y...

El gesto tranquilo de Gaara cambió a uno asesino, que miedo, ¡¡No me mates!!

-¿Qué qué con quién?

-Sale con tu hermana... y... verás yo la quiero

Gaara me miró asombrado, pero sin odio, en cambio, con comprensión.

-Yo también quiero a Hinata... Pero...-Calló ¿Qué planearía?

-Muerte a Nakasato- Tragué saliva

Aquí comenzaba el hundimiento de Hitoshi Nakasato


	3. puede

Las crónicas de un vago.

**(notas de la autora)**

Capítulo 3 Puede...

¡¡¡ El capítulo 3!!! Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, se lo agradezco de corazón. Como son las vacaciones de verano aquí en España tengo mucho más tiempo y puedo escribir, así que no tardarán en salir continuaciones y nuevos fics.

Por cierto, Naruto es propiedad de Mashashi kisimoto y no mía, si fuese mía se llamaría Gaara y no Naruto. Bss.

Este capítulo se lo dedico, a parte de todas las personas que me han dejado comentarios y les gusta mi historia a _**arcadya **_que aparte de dedicársela debo darla las gracias por mandarme buenas vibraciones e ideas cuando estaba falta de inspiración y a mi amigo, (aunque no fan de naruto) _**Juan Carlos**_, que me ha dado unas cuantas ideas.

Por cierto, para los que no lo han notado aún, Gaara es uno de los personajes principales de mi fic, tiene casi más importancia que Temari.

Debo advertir, que se me olvidó anteriormente, que este fic contiene palabras no muy agradables y algunos temas no son propios para niños que no vayan a empezar secundaria, o instituto como se prefiera, si queréis leerlo es bajo vuestra responsabilidad.

En este capítulo Shikamaru está más sarcástico de lo normal.

Un mes después...

Desde que Gaara pronunció las palabras -muerte a Nakasato- el y yo comenzamos a tener una estrecha relación que más tarde se hizo una gran amistad como la que tengo con Chouji, solo, que en vez de ser unidos por juegos de niños, nos unimos por la el deseo de hundir a Zanahorio. Yo con hundirle me bastaba, pero Gaara quería matarle, si matarle, yo le preguntaba asustado que si había recuperado su antigua manera de ser y el solo mostraba una malvada y sádica sonrisa y decía "Puede" mientras un escalofrío rondaba a mi cuerpo recordando las primeras palabras que nos dijo "Solo lucho por mi mismo y solo me amo a mi mismo/../ Os mataré, solo esperad".

La relación con Kankuro seguía siendo la misma de siempre, en este último mes, Gaara nos mandó a varias misiones juntos y nos comenzamos a llevar un poquito mejor. Le soportaba más por muy tonto que fuera. Temari apenas me hablaba, y eso, que Gaara a mala hostia nos había puesto muchas, pero muchas misiones juntos dando como resultado que solo me dijera lo justo y necesario para saber que me odiaba, aunque yo sabía que no era así, lo que pasó hace dos años, no se olvidaba tan fácilmente, por lo menos para mi gusto...

Zanahorio, no sabía nada de lo que Gaara y yo planeábamos contra él, pero cada día no se como, inculcaba a Temari un profundo odio hacia mi y hacia su hermano, lo que hacía que las ganas de exterminar al zanahorio de él y mías.

Había pasado un mes y yo seguía en Suna, el clima cada vez era más problemático, puesto que se acercaba el verano, entonces, Kankuro con su forma natural de joderme me decía: "Tú eres muy caluroso, ¿no es así? Pues prepárate, porque el mes que viene empieza en verano" y a pesar del calor que hacía, un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo con solo pensarlo, calor ¿más que el que me entra cuando recuerdo lo que sucedió hace un mes con Temari, su mano, mi "aparato" y nuestras lenguas? Eso sería insoportable...

Una tarde como cualquier otra en casa de los Sabaku no, Gaara, Kankuro y yo conversábamos como siempre, cuando, como todas las tardes zanahorio vino a visitar a Temari.

Gaara y yo, le miramos mal cuando pasó delante de nosotros, nos miró como si fuésemos seres inferiores y mostró una sonrisa superior. A parte de lanzarle una mirada furtiva, mi "Querido Gaara" ¿Qué pasó con la muerte a Nakasato? ¿Ahora solo se ha quedado en una mala mirada? No... Una polla, hoy empezaba todo...

-Esto... Zana... Hitoshi...- Comencé a decir.

-¿Si?- Me contestó con esa voz de subnormal que tiene.

-¿Según tú, cuándo quedamos la última vez?

-¿Shika?- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeee? ¿Shika? Yo no permito que nadie me trate de Shika NADIE, bueno... a lo mejor Temari... pero ella me "quiere con locura". A lo que iba, al decirme Shika le asesiné con la mirada, Gaara, que se dio cuenta, puso una malévola sonrisa, y Temari, simplemente, me miró- ¿No te acuerdas? Antes de ayer, baka, antes de ayer.

Mi cara no pudo evitar poner un gesto de asombro. Nunca he quedado con el ni tengo intención de hacerlo.

-¿Si? No me acordaba...- Jeje, acababa de maquinar algo- ¿Y que tal?... ¿Ryoko?

-¿Ryoko?- Dijo este extrañado, Temari le miró seria, estaban hablando de una chica, que probablemente fuera más que amiga de Zanahorio y no era ella- ¿Qué Ryoko?

-Si, Ryoko, la chica esa que me dijiste que...- Necesitaba pensar, no me acordaba muy bien de lo que leí en sus archivos privados de Ninja, Gaara ya se había dado cuenta de lo que intentaba y nos miraba interesado- Si, esa con la que saliste a los 17 y...

-¿Y qué?- Preguntó de repente Temari, parecía interesarla el tema- ¿Eh, Shikamaru?- Vaya, la interesaba mucho, no sé si por el hecho de que yo lo sabía, o por ser la ex-novia de Nakasato.

- Y que dejaste embarazada- Ojos sorprendidos en los dos, excepto en Gaara, que se reía por lo bajini.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué dices Shika?

- Mejor Shikamaru-kun- Que te dejara decir "kun" para ti debería de ser un elogio, mongólico.

La verdad, es que sí hubo una Ryoko, y un pequeño Go, el hijo de Zanahorio, las tardes que Gaara y yo quedábamos en su despacho, mirábamos sus archivos personales, y, en uno de esos, encontré esta cosita sin importancia.

-S-s-si que hu-hubo una Ryoko p-per-o no pasó na-na-da.

-Nada es Go ¿verdad?

-¿E-eh? O.o- Estaba pálido, muy pálido- No, qué va.

Temari frunció el ceño ¡¡Cómo si estuviera mintiendo!!

-Le pasarás la pensión correspondiente ¿No?- Preguntó Gaara, con un malvado tono.

-¡¡¡BASTA!!- Gritó Temari-sois unos liantes, que no sabéis que inventaros.

-No nos estamos inventando nada, querida hermana- Respondió Gaara

Temari gruñó y se fue con Zanahorio dando un portazo. Gaara, se comenzó a descojonar de risa, yo nunca he vi reír a Gaara, esta vez tenía una risa malvada, que no sería la única vez que escuchase...

Qué miedo...

Aún me sigue dando miedo.

-Temari nos odia- Dijo Gaara una vez acabó de mostrar su lado malo dando a notar un tono sarcástico.

-Bueno, eso se puede solucionar- comenté yo- Pero ahora, estará insegura de él y no será lo mismo que antes, por eso, luego, ella vendrá a mí, o para preguntarme por la familia de Nakasato, o para insultarme. El caso es que vendrá a hablar con migo, seguro.

Gaara me miró serio una venita salió de su cuello.

-Por que me vas cayendo bien que si no... Te torturaría

Otro escalofrío.

Luego el del amor en la cabeza me miró y me preguntó:

-¿Qué pasó entre Temari y tu?

Me sonroje violentamente.

-Qué bonito está el día...

-Shikamaru...- Me miró serio ¡Joder, por muy unidos que estemos por lo de Nakasato me da miedo cuando se pone serio y sádico!- Bastante tengo ya que dos pervertidos vayan detrás de mi hermana...

-¿Qué?

-Que qué pasó...

-¿Juras que no me matas?

-Puede- Sonrió malévolo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Era 23 de septiembre, el día después de mi 16º cumpleaños, había sido una noche de las de recordar, Naruto se declaró gay y dijo que estaba profundamente enamorado de Sasuke, Kakashi, por fin se había conseguido tirar a Anko, Kankuro consiguió declararse a Tenten, Rock Lee bebió demasiado sake, pero en vez de ponerse violento se puso cantautor e iba cantando por toda la fiesta una estúpida canción de la llama de la juventud, Neji e Hinata charlaban amistosamente, Ino discutía con Sakura sobre quién tenía los ojos más bonitos, dando una brillante oportunidad a Chouji para ligarse a Ino (y lo consiguió). Shino enseñaba a Kiba un libro de animales y Kurenai hablaba con Jiraya, Anko y Tsunade **(OJO ESPOLIER)** de lo dolida que estaba tras la muerte de mi sensei. Tú, Gaara no estabas, de todas formas si hubieras podido tampoco hubieras ido porque... vale, vale joder que problemático... ¿Seguro que quieres que te lo cuente?... Vaaale...Los únicos así que conoces que quedábamos éramos Temari y yo, que... (Silencio) vale, no lo recuerdo pero...

23 de septiembre por la mañana... (**EN Presente)**

Joder... este puto suelo se me está clavando, ¿Qué narices haría yo ayer para acabar así? Muevo mi brazo izquierdo hacia esa dirección y noto algo, cálido y agradable al tacto, será un peluche, me abrazo a el obteniendo como respuesta un empujón que me hace despertarme del todo.

-Hn...-Abro un poco los ojos y contemplo a Temari... ¿Temari? ¿Qué hace ahí?

Se está girando, vaya, tiene el pelo suelto, nunca la había visto con el pelo suelto... pero... ¡Joder si está desnuda!, miró hacia abajo ¡Hostias! Yo también, esto es problemático... y encima no lo recuerdo... me cago en tó... Parece que ella también se está dando cuenta de lo que sucede. Madre mía... si acabo de cumplir 16 y ya tirándome a gente, como siga así en vez de ir a Jounnin voy para gigoló. ¿Y si no hemos usado medidas? ¿Y si está embarazada? No lo quiero pensar... ¡¡Gaara me matará!! Pero joder ¿Y si la he dejado embarazada? Dos cosas, A: Lo más problemático del mundo B: Gaara me intentará asesinar, mis padres también y será de nuevo lo más problemático del mundo.

-¡¡Shikamaru!! ¿Por qué estás desnudo?- ¿Por qué lo estás tú? Joder, en vaya cosa te has ido a fijar, ¿es que cada vez que me ves tu vista se va ahí? ¿A eso se reduce nuestra amistad? ¿A mirármela en cuanto me ves? Es problemático y deprimente...

-¿Por qué lo estás tú?- Ella se miró y se sonrojó. Aún así sonrió y se fue acercando a mí sensualmente...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-¡¡¡Para!!!- Exclamó Gaara- No más. No quiero saber más.

-Vale...

Estuvimos unos diez minutos callados sin decir palabra, dudaba de la expresión de Gaara, si de sorpresa, si de tristeza, o lo más seguro de un odio reprimido por no poder tocarme o matarme, porque si no se rompería la alianza con Konoha. El pelirrojo fue el que rompió el silencio.

-¿Te has tirado a mi hermana? ¿Y tienes el valor de contármelo a mí? - Su expresión cada vez iba a peor- ¿Sabes que si no fuera el kazekage y matarte no implicara una guerra entre Konoha y Suna lo haría ahora mismo?

-S-si Kazekage-sama, es una suerte que lo seas- Gaara me agarró del cuello de la camiseta y con una mirada encolerizada, me observó. Yo, muerto de miedo aparté la vista.

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que te torturaría?- Yo asentí- ¡¡Pues lo voy a hacer pedazo de gilipollas!! Y con una muerte lenta y dolorosa- Sonrió malévolo.

-Por lo menos te lo h-he c-c-contado- Dije tembloroso- Si quieres m-me matas pero después de hundirle...

Gaara frunció el ceño, en esos momentos recé desesperadamente porque se lo reconsiderase mi propuesta y no me torturase ni matase, ni nada de eso. Gracias a dios el me quitó las manos de la camiseta y me soltó.

-Está bien- Dijo respirando profundamente en plan "cálmate" la cosa ya no estaba tan problemática, quizás si le hubiese dicho lo de tu eres dios y yo tu profeta hubiese ido mejor, pero de momento, con eso bastaba- De momento vamos por Hitoshi, pero no pienses que esto va a quedar así, en parte tienes razón, por lo menos me lo has contado...

-No me mates, por favor- Dije poniendo cara de carnero degollado.

-...- Calló unos minutos- ¿Habréis tomado precauciones no?

-O.o- A cambiar de tema Nara- Mira, esa nube es parecida a tu calabaza...

-Shikamaru...- Dijo con un tono de ira contenido

Habían pasado tres días desde eso y Gaara ya no era tan cálido con migo como antes, aún así, las tardes que el y yo teníamos libres quedábamos para ver como hundíamos a Zanahorio.

Estábamos los dos en el despacho sin hacer nada, mientras que yo miraba las nubes: Una con forma del icono de la Arena **(la especie de I esa rara) ** dos con forma de coches, siete con forma de oveja, una con forma de la cara de Yondaime **(¿es así no?) **

Cuatro con forma de animales...

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y apareció una cabreadísima que se fue directamente hacia le mesa del Kage y cogió a su hermano como el hizo tres días atrás con aquí el menda, pero, subió las manos y parecía ahogarle acto seguido se le puso a gritar:

-¿Se puede saber por que has hecho eso a Hitoshi-kun?

-¿Perdón...?

-¿Qué por qué le estás amenazando?

Si Gaara las hubiese tenido, hubiera alzado las cejas, pero como no tiene (Curioso el caso de este chaval... sin cejas... es extraño...) se jode. A lo que iba, Gaara llevaba sin hablar con Zanahorio desde que le dijimos lo de su novia y su hijo, que yo sepa.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado.

-Lo sabes muy bien.

-Puede- Siempre que dice "puede" pone cara que da miedo- pero... no ¿de qué le he amenazado?

-¡¡No se lo he podido sonsacar!! Estaba tan dolido...

Deje escapar una risotada, que mongolo, no sabe que inventarse y nunca mejor dicho. El niñato ese tiene algo en contra de nosotros sin haberle hecho nada, que le tengamos asco nosotros lo entiendo, pero ¿el a nosotros? Tener asco y aversión hacia mí es problemático, pero hacia Gaara, lo es aún más... y si el te lo tiene a ti, ya ni hablamos.

-¿Y tú que miras?- ¿Yo? ¿Qué iba a mirar? ¿Cómo intentabas casi ahogar a uno de los Kage de las cinco aldeas, que encima era tu hermano? Nooo, no miro nada.

-¿Yo?

-Si tú.

-No miro... Observo como intentas matar al Kazekage de la arena ahogado, también pienso como va a ser tu condena de muerte por asesinar al ninja más importante de su aldea, a lo que se agregaría sufrimiento para tu condena sabiendo que es tu hermano.

Ella me miró atónita y soltó a Gaara que me miró diciendo "Joder, como sabe el jodío"

-¿Ves gracioso una condena de muerte?

-Te estás yendo por las ramas- La advertí, luego si terminamos en la cama, será que de "que miras" a "la condena de muerte" a "la reproducción de los bijus de las islas feroes", y a "la reproducción humana"... puesta en práctica- Luego hablas de cosas que te arrepientes.

-... Eres...

-Problemático ¿A qué si? Tú eres más problemática que yo.

-Eso es verdad- Dijo Gaara interrumpiéndonos.

-Demostrármelo.

-Lo demuestras tú sola creyendo a Zanahorio- Respondí

-¿Ein? ¿Quién?- Soy un bocas, se me había escapado, mi mote para su novio, y el de Gaara también, ahora comenzaría a gritarme y como estaba su hermano delante no podía hacer en medio de la discusión eso de "¡¡Calla y bésame!!" y luego ya se vería... jejeje es problemático estar tan salido, son los dieciséis...

-Tu novio.

-¿Novio?- Preguntó- Yo no tengo novio, solo salgo con Hitoshi, pero, no somos nada.

-¿No?- Pregunté, qué bien, estaba libre.

Temari calló y pensó en mi respuesta, cuando se dio cuenta de qué había llamado a quién su cara enfureció.

-¡¡O sea, que encima de pegarle le insultas!!

¿Pegarle? ¿Nani? ¿Yo? Yo no me pego con nadie salvo en misiones, fuera de trabajo es tan... problemático...

Puse una expresión de duda. PARTE A) PARA HUNDIR A NAKASATO: ATAQUE PSICOLÓGICO A LA CHICA

-Temari... Yo no le he pegado, porque... me da miedo.

-Maricón- Oí farfullar a Gaara.

-Me da miedo... porque... me han dicho... que ha estado varios años en un psiquiátrico, porque a los doce años nada más graduarse... Mató a un compañero de equipo por decirle que jugaba mal a pokémon...

Temari palideció.

-¿Es eso cierto?

Gaara y yo nos miramos, nos sonreímos y con una malvada mirada dijimos a la vez:

-Puede...

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Aquí está la tercera parte de las crónicas de un vago, si, me pasa como las películas, las segundas y terceras partes son peores, pero prometo que la cuarta va a ser mejor, he tenido una falta de inspiración bastante seria, y menos mal que he recuperado un poco. Como ya sabéis si queréis que lo continúe, por favor dejarme reviews, dándome el visto bueno o consejos o amenazas de muerte, lo que queráis, yo solo necesito saber si queréis que lo continúe o no. Espero que os haya gustado. Muchos abrazos.


	4. amenzas, chantajes y el tejado

Las crónicas de un vago.

**(notas de la autora) **(Cosas que piensa Shikamaru que no vienen al cuento)

Capítulo 4 de chantajes, amenazas y tejados

Hola, aquí está el capítulo 4, como de costumbre he de agradecer a los que me dejaron reviews para que lo continuase, por muy mal que me haya quedado el capítulo anterior ¡Se lo agradezco de corazón! Si queréis que lo continúe, como siempre espero reviews.

En mis reviews acepto amenazas de muerte, visto bueno y sugerencias,** si no os gusta, por favor no me pongáis un mal comentario, porque, quién está pulsando las teclas no es un robot, es una persona que tiene sentimientos. **Este fic va dedicado de nuevo a _**arcadya **_ que me ha apoyado mucho y cuando estaba en mi falta de inspiración me ayudó, espero que leas esto.__

Advierto: Contiene palabras mal sonantes y otro tipo de cosas que no aconsejo a alguien menor de 12 años, si eres menor de 12 o no te gusta este tipo de cosas quítalo, pero si quieres leer, es bajo tu responsabilidad.

Se me ha olvidado, pido disculpas por lo del capítulo uno. Puse barra baja en vez de guión

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Temari se fue después de aquel "puede" con un paso lento, pero constante, Gaara observaba en silencio a su hermana. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se quedó parada unos segundos y nos miró, después dio un portazo. No hablamos, solo nos miramos, mientras que Gaara esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro, bastante malvada.

**Vamos a ver que pasa con Temari (punto de vista de Shikamaru, como siempre)**

Temari dio un portazo, que me dio dolor de cabeza, acto seguido, ella se apoyó contra la puerta e inspiró hondo, seguro que se preocupaba por Nakasato, maldito hijo de puta... Mi Venus comenzó a andar por los pasillos de aquel edificio, su mirada no denotaba sentimiento alguno y lo más probable es que en su cabeza todavía sonara aquel puede, que dijimos Gaara y yo a la vez. Una vez fuera del edificio, y aún preocupada comenzó a sumergirse en las calles de Suna. Se metía entre calle y calle hasta que llego a la zona de casas unifamiliares, una de las zonas más ricas de Suna, lugar donde habitaban los ninjas más prestigiosos de la arena, (no ella y sus hermanos no vivían ahí, ya me gustaría a mi... si a mi ¿Pasa algo?) y llegó a una casita, parecía la ideal para vivir dos o tres personas, había una valla metálica y dentro se podía observar un pequeño huerto y una piscina de un considerable tamaño (¿Por qué todas las casas de Suna tenían piscina menos la de Gaara?), torpemente abrió la entrada de la verja y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se quedó parada (No se puede olvidar de mi, normal, no se a que viene, pero bueno) **(XD) **al llegar y su gesto cambió a una expresión de duda. De repente se oyó un ruido, como un cristal roto, la muy curiosa Temari (podría ser más "curiosa" con migo, joder, soy un salido, que problemático) se asomó por la ventana, desde fuera y vio como un niño miraba al suelo desolado, en el suelo había algo de cristales de colores rotos. Ese niño, tenía pinta de ser un niño problemático, sobre todo por ese pelo naranja tan asqueroso que tenía...

-¡¡Go!!- Se oía una voz masculina- ¿Qué has hecho?

-Se ha caído solo- Respondió el niño de un año así, jeje que cabrón y problemático, bueno, en el fondo todos lo hemos dicho alguna vez... ¿Yo? No me acuerdo, lo qué si sé es que mis primeras palabras fueron "que poblemático" yo soy así...

-No me vale eso Go, dime que ha pasado...

Temari dejó de ver la escena, Go en casa de zanahorio, era difícil para ella asimilar que lo que Gaara y yo la habíamos dicho ¿Tan rastreros éramos para ella? Ahora la vino otra pregunta ¿Mató a su compañero por jugar mal a Pokémon?

**Volvemos con Shikamaru**

-¿Matar a un compañero por jugar mal a pokémon? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido eso? ¿No podría haber sido al Final Fantasy, al Tekken o algo por el estilo? Con pokémon le dejas más patético de lo que es...- Me decía Gaara rompiendo el silencio.

-Mejor, así le dejamos con la reputación por los suelos. **(Yo no tengo nada en contra de Pokémon, en cambio, pero no se me ocurría nada que no fuera eso en el capítulo anterior)**

-También es verdad... Pero tu en un futuro puedes matar a... Sai por que juegas mal a... la rayuela.

-Ahora no estamos hundiéndome, estamos hundiendo a Zanahorio, además yo, por muy problemático que sea, soy un hacha en ese juego- Soy un bocas, es que más tonto imposible, ahora le digo, que con quién juego a la rayuela es con los otros niños de la escuela de ninjas sin graduar, es lo que me faltaba.

- O.o ¿Nani?

-eh... nada, nada, no he dicho nada.

-...

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Ya eran las diez de la noche, Gaara y yo, regresamos a la "casita" hacía dos horas y, junto con Ai (la criada buenorra) éramos los únicos que estábamos en la casa, Kankuro no venía, ni Temari tampoco, así que cenamos solos. Pasaron las horas y se hicieron las tres de la mañana, así que, el pelirrojo y yo, cansados ya, subimos las escaleras. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al piso de arriba, comenzamos a oír unos ruidos raros. Le miré extrañado ¿Qué coño sería eso? Gaara me cogió del brazo y me dijo:

-Vamos

-¿A dónde?- Pregunté

-Pues a mirar de donde proceden los ruidos, a ver.

-Yo creo que esos ruidos son de lo que son- Añadí.

Cierto, eran de lo que eran, leves gemidos, suspiros, jadeos, más claro agua, pero... ¿De quién? Ojalá no fuesen de Temari, porque me daría algo, cogería a Nakasato, y le atraparía con mi kagemane y luego le estrangularía (como intenté hacer con la furcia esa de Tayuya y vino Temari y... Bueno eso ya se ha visto tanto como en el anime como manga así que no lo cuento) una vez casi estrangulado, cogería las tijeras de castrar y ¡¡CHAS!! Estéril para toda la vida, el pequeño Go se quedaría sin hermanos por parte de padre. Pero, como siempre, es problemático moverse tanto, así que simplemente le atraparía con el Kagemane, y que Gaara hiciera el resto, yo me canso, además a Gaara se le ocurren mejores formas de tortura que a mi.

-En mi casa no se hacen guarradas.

-¿Y si estuviese Hinata?

-Yo no haría guarradas con Hinata, yo la amaría, lenta y apasionadamente.

-...- No es tonto ni ná- ¿Para qué? Es problemático "amar" a mujeres, te tienes que mover demasiado.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia, no?

-Puede- Sonreí malvado.

-Plagiador... encima con mi hermana...

Mientras que teníamos esta conversación tan problemática (si problemática, si se hubiera alargado, probablemente me hubiera matado) Fuimos hacia donde venían los ruidos y descubrimos que, misteriosamente, provenían de la habitación de Gaara, este, al darse cuenta frunció el ceño y, como de costumbre, cruzado de brazos (¿No se le quedan atrofiados de estar siempre así?) se dirigió rápidamente hacia la habitación, muy, pero que muy cabreado. Cuando llegamos Gaara abrió de golpe la puerta y se quedó quieto ¿Qué coño pasaba?

Me asomé detrás del pelirrojo que estaba muy quieto, menos mal que no le vi la cara, porque si no me asustaría.

Su habitación era realmente acogedora, tenía las paredes en beige, al lado de la ventana había un telescopio y unas escaleras de caracol que subían al tejado, donde por las noches se subía a ver la luna, y a veces, por el día me dejaba subir a contemplar las nubes, y en contadas ocasiones se el subía a hablar con migo. Las estanterías estaban llenas de libros y había un mapa colgado a la pared, a su lado un corcho lleno de fotos de sus hermanos y el, de Temari o Kankuro solos, un par de el y yo, varias de el con Naruto, muchísimas de Hinata y el, o de Hinata sola, y fotos de más ninjas conocidos, incluyendo alguna foto de Matsuri. Había al lado de la cama una mesilla con una extraña, pero bonita lámpara, un libro, una foto de Hinata y el en un sitio precioso y ¿un tanga?

La cama estaba pegada a la pared y, haciendo juego con la pared tenía unas sábanas beiges también, pero en tono más oscuro, un cojín blanco, y apoyado en el, el osito de peluche que tenía de niño, bueno, el peluche hubiera estado ahí y no en el suelo de no ser que no hubiera dos bultos bajo las sábanas moviéndose y gimiendo. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué cojones hacían en la habitación de Gaara?

Esta vez me atreví a mirar a Gaara, y me sorprendí al verle pálido (si, mas de lo que es) pero lleno de ira, le cogí del hombro y le susurré al oído, al decírselo sonrió, y, pareciendo hacerme caso se acercó a la cama y empezó a gritar.

-¡¡Qué sueño tengo, me voy a dormir!!

En ese instante, los bultos pararon y pude fijarme como el más grande parecía temblar, ¡¡Pillada!! Ahora solo faltaba que no fuese Temari... ¡¡no Temari, con todos menos con Zanahorio!! La sábana comenzó a bajar lentamente, mi corazón latía a cien, Gaara la miraba con lo ojos abiertos, como cuando tu país está en el mundial se lo está jugando a penaltis y con ese que tiraba su jugador favorito se decide todo, nosotros igual, pero por un polvo. Cuando la sábana se bajó del todo al ver quien era no pude reprimir dar un grito de alegría, o quizá de asombro por ver a Kankuro acostándose con una morena. Gaara solo abrió los ojos.

-H-h-hermanito, ¿cómo que tu por aquí?- Dijo un asustado Kankuro.

-Nada, es que tenía sueño, y me apeteció hacer una cosa fuera de lo común ir a dormir a mi habitación.

Observé a la chavala que se tapaba los pechos con la sábana y me recordó a alguien, me fijé bien en ella y con un hilo de voz pregunté:

-¿Tenten?

Como estaba con el pelo suelto en un principio no la reconocí, pero la kunoichi de Konoha **(si recordáis dije que Tenten era otra de las que hacía la misma misión que Shikamaru) **se sonrojó más de lo que lo hacía Hinata y se tapó medio rostro con la sábana e hizo un gesto parecido a un asentimiento. Gaara la observó serio.

-¿Pero tu? ... ¿Neji?

Ella enrojeció violentamente y Kankuro se giró para mirarla.

-Una vez al año no hace daño...- Comenzó a decir, luego calló y cambió su expresión a una de confianza en si mismo- Además el me dijo que o el o Kankuro, yo claro, estoy haciendo mis pruebas para elegir...

-Tenten, no te hemos preguntado por los problemas que tienes con Neji- LA corte de repente.

-Habréis usado protecciones ¿no?- Preguntó Gaara rápidamente.

Kankuro lo único que pudo decir, que hizo que me causara risa fue un;

-Uy...

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno, nos encontrábamos Gaara, Kankuro, Tenten y yo charlando.

-Tenten, Shikamaru, dentro de un mes tenéis que hacer una misión conjunta.

-¿Rango?- Preguntó ella.

-A.

-Problemático- Otra misión de rango A: son cansadas, largas, difíciles y problemáticas. También le dije eso al kazekage.

-Pues te jodes- Me respondió el pelirrojo serio- ¿Por cierto habéis visto a Temari? No la veo desde ayer.

-Yo llevo sin verla aún mas tiempo que tú- Respondió su hermano.

Seguíamos hablando de Temari cuando llamó alguien a la puerta, me levanté y fui a abrir. Estaba cansado, miraba al techo, preguntándome, como serían las nubes en Tanzania, porque como en Konoha son diferentes que en Suna, en Tanzania serían diferentes también. Pero mis nublados (jeje, soy una máquina con las metáforas) pensamientos se fueron a la mierda cuando en la puerta vi a Nakasato. Con esa sonrisa de subnormal que tiene, aaghhgh me saca de quiciooo, que asco le tengo.

PARTE B) PARA HUNDIR A NAKASATO: ATAQUE PSICOLÓGICO A EL ESPÉCIMEN Y/O CHANTAJE/ AMENAZA. Me decantaré por estos dos últimos.

-Hola Shikamaru, ¿y Temari?- Me preguntó con su voz estúpida- Habíamos quedado hace hora y media.

-Llevamos sin verla desde ayer...- Que extraño si zana (de Zanahorio) no está con ella ¿dónde estaría?- Puede que haya huido, porque vio a tu familia.

-Vamos, no me jodas niño- Niño tu padre hijo de puta, que porque me saques 3 años te puedo hinchar a, con perdón (bueno, para que si llevo diciendo tacos desde el capítulo 1) a hostias- Temari no se va a enterar nunca de que tengo un hijo.

-¿y si se lo digo yo?- Empezamos con el chantaje.

-Te aseguro que no vivirías más de un mes.

¿Qué? ¿Amenaza? ¿El enano de metro y medio (exagero) de 19 años a mí? Si le saco una cabeza o dos, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más interesante.

-¿Qué buscas en Temari? Te juro que como la hagas algo, maldito enano, te mato.

-Este enano te saca tres años y te va a hinchar.

-Cómo lo hagas se lo cuento a Temari.

-Te mataría.

-No con Gaara a mi lado. Dudo mucho que el que muriera fuera yo- Je, di en el clavo, el enano (joder: enano, zanahorio, mongólico... no tiene nombres ni ná) se quedó pálido, y extrañamente se sonrojó, y yo, pensando que si era marica alcé las cejas. Y le pregunte:

-¿Por qué mientes a Temari sobre nosotros? ¿Qué te hemos hecho?

-No te incumbe.

-A no ser que te encierre en un cuarto oscuro muy pequeño- Otra tarde investigando descubrimos que zana tenía claustrofobia, esto es chantaje mezclado con amenaza.

Este frunció el ceño y se marchó.

Le miré extrañado, pero pasé del tema, porque había unas preciosas nubes en el cielo...

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Media hora después de contemplar las nubes me di cuenta de que en el tejado de Gaara se podían ver aún mejor esas nubes que tanto amaba, así que me adentré en la casa y fui a la cocina donde todavía se encontraban los cuatro hablando, al entrar, me miraron como si fuera negro y Gaara me preguntó:

-¿Quién era?

-Zanahorio

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos asombrado y pensativo

-¿Y qué?

Le miré serio.

-Ya te lo contaré- Le dije dejando ver a Kankuro y a Tenten nuestra confianza mutua.

-Vale.

-Por cierto, ¿me puedo subir al tejado? Hay unas nubes preciosas...- Se me ce la baba como a Homer simpson jeje

-Claro, como no, venga vete.

-Gracias.

Haciendo caso a mi amigo (si nos hicimos amigos no hay yaoi ¿eh?) me dirigí a su habitación pensando si había bijus en las feroes y como se reproducirían __**por lo del capítulo anterior) **me dirigí a la habitación de Gaara, me encanta su habitación, es preciosa. Y comencé a subir las escaleras de caracol que son realmente problemáticas porque me cansan mucho, conseguí llegar a el tejado, y me tumbé a observar las nubes, son bellas... ¿bellas? ¿Desde cuándo soy tan cursi? De repente oí una voz muy familiar que me llamaba:

-¿Shikamaru?

Me levanté como pude y para mi sorpresa vi a Temari.

-¿T-Temari?- Empecé a tartamudear ¿Por qué me tiene que gustar tanto?- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi hermano me deja subir cada vez que necesito pensar- Pero que buena está.

-¿Por qué no avisaste que estabas aquí? Estábamos preocupados por ti... Y Nakasato ha venido preguntando por ti.

-No me importa. Tenías razón, vi a su hijo, era igual que el... Creo que el liante era el, no vosotros.

-...

-¿Qué?

-Puede, que lo de los pokémon fuese mentira- Dijo muy bajito.

Ella me miró, la daba igual ¿la daba igual? ¡LA daba igual! Había que celebrarlo OEOEOEOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Sé que lo hacías porque no querías que estuviese con el, sabías que no era bueno para mí. Por cierto, lo que pasó cuando te atragantaste...- Se sonrojó ¿qué Temari? ¿Qué? Dímelo ya me tienes en tensión **(Como me hace arcadya con su fic) **¡¡Venga!!- Son mucho mejores que los de Hitoshi- ¿Queeeeee? ¿Te besas con ESE? ¿Con el gilipollas ESE? Pero los mejores son los míos Juasjuasuas- Y que el año pasado... ¿has estado practicando?- Gracias vaso alargado de cristal, gracias.

-Yo...- Tenía que tener valor, si mucho valor para decírselo, así que lo hice ¡ese Nara con cojones!- Si quieres... te puedo enseñar como... lo hago...

Pensé que me gritaría ¡¡Pervertido!! Cosa que no es ninguna mentira, pero, no se acerco a mí lentamente, como el día de mi cumpleaños y me susurró al oído:

-Enséñame todo lo que sepas...

Aquí esta el capítulo 4, siento mi retraso pero he tenido unas mini-vacaciones, espero que os haya gustado y he aquí mi pregunta ¿queréis que haga lemmon? O simplemente ¿queréis que la continúe? Espero reviews, y que os haya gustado. Un saludote!


	5. ¿que tiene mi cuarto?

Las crónicas de un vago.

**(notas de la autora) **(Cosas que piensa Shikamaru que no vienen al cuento)

**Capítulo 5 ¿Qué tiene mi habitación?**

¡¡Hola chis!! Me alegro que os haya gustado el capítulo, por cierto,___**kaoruxchan**_ muchas gracias por tus reviews este capitulo ¡t lo dedico a ti en especial! Gracias a _**Mizuru Temari, **_mi querida_** Arcadya, bel, LaEriel6, sabaku no akelos, coffe. mago de Oz, Dark on-line, beteperei**_ y ya no veo más, a todos vosotros os lo dedico también, por haberme dejado reviews apoyándome muchas gracias. Por cierto, lo de siempre acepto de todo menos pero si hacéis el favor de no ponerme cosas malas (que las podéis poner con toda libertad). Si queréis que lo continúe, ya sabéis reviews. Naruto es de Sasuke y sasuke de mashashi kisimoto por lo tanto no es mío, si lo fuera la serie sería Gaara y no Naruto. Advierto que este capítulo contiene **lemmon** una mierda de lemmon, pero que marcaré para el que no desee leerlo. No lo recomiendo para menores de doce y bla, bla, bla lo de siempre espero que os guste. ¡Un besoo!

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

_-Yo...- Tenía que tener valor, si mucho valor para decírselo, así que lo hice ¡ese Nara con cojones!- Si quieres... te puedo enseñar como... lo hago..._

_Pensé que me gritaría ¡¡Pervertido!! Cosa que no es ninguna mentira, pero, no se acerco a mí lentamente, como el día de mi cumpleaños y me susurró al oído:_

_-Enséñame todo lo que sepas..._

Me quedé quieto... ella se estaba acercando lentamente a mi se pasó la lengua por los labios y me sonrió ¿lujuriosa? Me froté los ojos no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, ella cada vez estaba mas cerca mía, y yo cada vez más inquieto, no inquieto de calentorro, no inquieto de nervioso, de no saber donde te metes ¿Era tonto? Llevaba desde el momento en que la vi en las finales de chunnin para luchar deseando esto, y ¿no quería? Antes de que ella pudiese juntar sus labios con los míos la cogí de los hombros y la dije.

-Temari...

-¿Qué?- Me preguntó ella extrañada.

-Tú... tú... ¿Tú estás segura de esto?

Ella se quedó en silencio y me miró tiernamente (me derrite, y que yo esté a punto de rechazarla)

-Claro.

-Pero ayer... tu casi me querías matar y hoy...

-Yo nunca he querido matarte ni nada.

-¿Entonces por qué me has estado haciendo todo esto, Temari? Yo, soy una persona también, y también siento...

Por mucho que me gustara y me guste tenía que dejarla las cosas claras, por muy salido que sea, antes de como dice Gaara "amarla" tengo que saber. Había que dejar las cosas claras.

-Has sido tú el que me ha dicho que me enseñaba- Me comentaba mi amada rubia- Yo, nunca me he podido olvidar de ti... te quiero y no creo que nunca deje de hacerlo, cuando... rompimos...- rompiste tu guapa- rompí...- mejor así- Me supo mal, pero, para olvidarte intenté muchas relaciones que siempre fallaban, ya sabes, con gente de mi edad...- Ala, si restriégame que eres mayor que yo- Pero a mi me daba absolutamente igual, aunque sean tres años... hasta que apareció Hitoshi- Ese subnormal apareció en su vida agggh- Que con el... me lo pasaba tan bien como me lo pasé con tigo, me estaba consiguiendo olvidar de ti, pero mi hermano gilipollas, tu queridísimo amigo,- eh, que por muy enamorado que estuviese de ella que no insultara a mi mejor amigo (si últimamente más que chouji, que me dejó tirado por Ino)- entró en guerra, y perdimos a muchos jounnins y tuvimos que pedir ayuda a Konoha- Si, Temari, eso ya lo sé si no, no estaría aquí- Y uno de los seleccionados fuiste tu... en un principio me sentí alegre, pero...- ¿Pero? Yo por muy problemático que sepa no soy ningún pero (se me había subido el ego con eso de que me quería)- me sentó mal, porque yo y comenzaba a olvidarme de ti, luego, para colmo te alojaste en casa, de la cual dudo que te vayas principalmente por Gaara y por mi también. Bueno, a lo que iba, entonces Hitoshi, comenzó a decirme cosas malas de ti y mi hermano y, yo para querer olvidarte, le hice caso... pero no lo conseguí, lo malo, es que sin conseguirlo me creé una mala visión de ti y de mi hermano, que parecía que os habíais compinchazo para hundirle- Jejeje, que vaaa, no, había que decirla la verdad.

-Pues... es verdad... pero...

-Calla, estoy hablando yo. Pero, cuando confirme que verdaderamente os habíais juntado con eso de "puede", con la duda fui a su casa- Como yo dije, si es que... soy un makina- y vi al niño, y entonces... me subí aquí, y hasta ahora. El era el malo...

-¿Ahora te das cuenta?

-Si... lo siento... perdóname.

La cogí de la cara y la miré, sonreí.

-No pasa nada.

Y la di un pico. Si un pico para esos momentos es lo más tierno, no comerla ahí toda la boca y luego tirármela ahí como dos animales en celo, es un poco... agh... asquerosito. Aunque te lo pasarías bien, de eso no hay duda.

Ella me sonrió, muy levemente y me hizo incorporarme, es problemático moverse... Pero lo hice. Una vez incorporado, me abrazó, pero como si fuésemos amigos nada más, pero en el fondo me alegré por ello. Una vez terminado este abrazo se me quedó mirando seriamente y dijo en un susurro.

-Llevo un año deseando hacer esto, bueno, la verdad es que unos meses.

Y me besó, al principio, como he oído decir a un amigo "lenta y apasionadamente" pero luego el ritmo se fue acelerando, Temari, con un extraño movimiento hizo que abriera mi boca y, con su lengua, se puso a explorar cada parte de mi dentadura y mi boca, yo, que no iba a ser menos, hice lo mismo con ella, su boca tenía un leve sabor a chocolate, que hizo que aquello me gustase mas de lo que me deleitabaCuando vi que me ahogaba la separé de mí y la mostré una sonrisa cansada.

-Sabes a chocolate- la dije entre suspiros.

-¿Tan pronto de cansas? Eres un debilucho, como cuando te salvé de la Tayuya esa.

-Puede...- Dije con la misma expresión que Gaara.- Demo... sabes de sobra que no.

Ahora sí, la cogí y la empecé a comer toda la boca, con exploración de traqueas, mientras que la quitaba lentamente la ropa, soy previsible... lo de los animales en celo, que tanto asco me daban, lo estaba poniendo en práctica, pero antes de comenzar a hacer lo que hacen los animales me separe de ella y la pregunté:

-2 Cosas: ¿Porqué tu boca sabe a chocolate? ¿Y... estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

Ella se quedó parada un momento y miró hacia otro lado, se levantó y se acercó donde estaba originalmente, trajo un bolsito chiquitito, que lo abrió con sumo cuidado ¡Ni que fuera la caja de Pandora! **(¡¡Ey!! Si alguien no sabe lo que es la caja de Pandora hago un fic de Naruto titulado "la caja de... el personaje aún está por elegir") **Y me asomé a ver lo que había dentro. Enseguida comprendí porque la boca de Temari sabía a chocolate, había una tabletita abierta y ya empezada, pero ella metió la mano y sacó un pequeño envolvente, que parecía contener un anillo dentro de la marca "Sunagakure sex control" me lo lanzó y lo contemplé... Un condón... La verdad es que mi primera vez no lo utilicé. ¿Sería incomodo? ¿Y si tenía alergia al latex? ¿Y si me estaba grande? ¿O pequeño? **(que flipao jejeje) **Miré a Temari dudoso.

-¿Esto no va a ser un poco problemático?

-Sería más problemático la sorpresa que nos llevaríamos nueve meses después de no ponértelo.

-Quizás...

-Venga póntelo.

Mis pensamientos más pervertidos vinieron a mi cabeza.

-¿Y por qué no me lo pones tu?

Temari me miró solamente.

-No.

Suspiré.

-Vaya una forma de comenzar...

_**Mientras en la cocina)... (Por Shikamaru como siempre)**_

Gaara miraba al cielo con la mirada perdida, su mente (si su mente, es que mi segunda profesión es médium XD no, me lo contó el, hombre...) Iba por las calles de Konoha buscando la casa de su amada Hyuga (Hombre, no es fea, pero me quedo con su hermana, la de Gaara) Llamaba a la puerta... toc, toc... ¡¡Coño!! Ese Neji entrometido siempre estaba en medio, jodiéndole hasta sus fantasías. Volvió a su casa y se encontró con unos empalagosos Tenten y Kankuro haciéndose carantoñas, suspiró... No paraban estaban así desde que YO me fui. Si, soy un pilar donde esté, en mi equipo, cuando asuma sensei vivía, de no ser por mí hubiera pillado más de una vez a Ino o a Chouji, o a Ino y a mí... Si, la verdad es que salí con Ino durante algunos meses, pero, no es el tipo de mujer que me gusta... bueno si... Pero prefiero con creces a Temari a ella le pongo un 5/10 y a Temari un 20/10 ni punto de comparación vamos. Sigo mejor.

-¿No podéis iros a la habitación?- Preguntó el pelirrojo con un tono cortante y frío.

-No hacemos nada- Recibió como respuesta de su hermano- ¿Para que nos vamos a ir?

-Si queréis volver a acostaros, por favor, no lo hagáis en mi entorno, os vais o a la casa de Tenten o a el cuarto de mi hermano, ya basta, primero en MI habitación ahora en la cocina, pero no solo mía, de Temari y de Shikamaru también, vas a invadir la casa de semen, que asco...- Dijo si reprimir un gesto de repulsión- si viene Matsuri a casa para pedirme el CD ese que me prestó se va a caer al suelo y me la vas a dejar preñada.

-No puedo dejar a nadie preñada solo con semen por el suelo...

-Mentira.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo vi en CSI Miami, o las Vegas no sé.

-¿Tú te crees lo que dicen es CSI?

-Claro, intentaron violar a una, creo, pero, no lo consiguieron, un poco de semen se coló por la vagina y se quedó embarazada siendo virgen.

-¿Desde cuando ves CSI?

-Lo veo desde que tenía ocho años, como asesino, me tenía que informar de cómo hacer para que no me pillasen, aunque la verdad... si me pillaban mataba a los AMBUS o a quien fuese.

Gaara notó como Tenten se agarraba a su hermano, y este tragaba saliva.

-Creía que veías la luna llena.

-Sólo hay luna llena cada veintiocho días, algo tenía que hacer los que no hubiera ¿no?

Esta vez los dos sonrieron. Pero Kankuro puso una cara extraña y soltó.

-¿Matsuri? ¿Un CD? Suena a excusa, parece que la tuvieras como amante.

-¡¡NUNCA!!- Respiró hondo.

Y se fue.

Antes de que se fuera Tenten, en un arrebato de curiosidad preguntó:

-Ey Gaara, Para que esa tal Matsuri se quedase embarazada, si se cayese ¿no llevaría bragas no?

-Pues claro

-¿Y tu como sabes que no las lleva?- Preguntó el marionetista.

-...

_**De vuelta con mi amado Shikamaru, (aunque quiero mas a Gaara)**_

__**Lemmon**____lo pongo en cursiva para que os enteréis si no queréis leerlo saltarlo. Aviso, aquí no hay ninguna estupidez de las mías, por raro que parezca. Aunque esta mierda en si es una (el lemmon) estupidez.

_La miré a los ojos, unos ojos ansiosos de amor._

_-Te lo voy a enseñar todo._

_La comencé a desvestir mientras me besaba el cuello, donde después saldrían marcas. Primero, la quité la especie de cinta que lleva en el kimono_** (¿es un kimono?)**_ donde sujetaba el abanico, después ese kimono negro de manga corta haciendo que la dejase en ropa interior, toda la vida deseando hacer esto con ella y había llegado otra vez este deseado momento._

_Se quedó en ropa interior y me dispuse a desabrocharla el sostén. Pero ella me detuvo con las manos._

_-Me toca..._

_Y sentí como sus manos cálidas, cuando no me concentraba en los besos que me aportaba, me iban desvistiendo por arriba y deseé hacerla mía en cuanto entré en contacto con su piel, el chaleco, la camisa y la camiseta de rejilla que arrancó una sonrisa a la rubia y se acercó a besarme, un beso con pasión, que hizo que el tiempo se parase y se convirtiese en una guerra de lenguas juguetonas._

_Ya estaba en ropa interior y pidiendo mí turno la comencé a bajar la minúscula braga__que tapaba su intimidad, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con migo, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera lo que íbamos a hacer, no pensaba que sería problemático ni nada por el estilo, solo quería hacerlo, y una vez que a mi no me cubría nada y a Temari solo es sujetador me puse encima de ella y la besé el hombro, mientras ella con el cuerpo pedía que todo empezase, y yo no la desobedecí. Y me metí en su interior mientras ella me tocaba los pectorales y clavaba sus uñas sin querer en ellos, así una y otra vez mientras que el ritmo aceleraba y la oía gemir. Me pedía que fuese más rápido mientras que cerraba los ojos y me besaba en el pecho._

_La postura cambió ahora ella era la que estaba encima, y por lo tanto tenía el mando, se acercó a mi oreja y me la mordió levemente haciendo que mi excitación creciese, y la atraje hacia a mi volviendo a explorar otra vez su interior. Luego me incorporé y ella se sentó sobre mis rodillas y la besé el cuello, pero ella, me empujó y me hizo caer al suelo, se separo de mí, haciéndome sacar una mueca de disgusto, cuando volvió a mí observé que tenía puesto mi chaleco de jounnin. Me sonrió con una mueca infantil y dijo:_

_-Soy Chunnin aún y... quiero ser jounnin ¿me ayudas?_

_LA atraje hacia mí y "volvimos la acción" solo me introducía en ella y nos retábamos con nuestras lenguas a un duelo difícil de rechazar._

_Así pasaron los segundos, que se hicieron minutos, y me encantaría decir que esos minutos se hicieron horas de no ser por que..._

**Fin Lemmon**__**Fin Lemmon**__**Fin Lemmon**__**Fin Lemmon**__**Fin Lemmon**__

**¡¡Se acabó!! ¿Qué os parece? Lo he pasado realmente mal... ¡Pero por fin puedo volver a mis estupideces comunes, no a estupideces sexuales! Entonces os preguntaréis: ¿Para que hacerlo entonces? Era mi reto... Juas, juas**

Nos fastidió el momento una voz masculina, una voz masculina fría asustada y, con cierto tono de alegría y miedo.

-¿Porqué todo el mundo está empeñado en acostarse con alguien en mi habitación? ¿Qué tiene mi cuarto?

Temari se subió las mini-bragas (enanas, casi más parecido a un tanga, pero más sexy aún, no se como no se la mete por el culo, extraño...)** (¡¡Por fin he podido decirlo!! es que no era plan de estropear mi lemmon con esto ¿no?) **y yo hice lo mismo con los bóxer. Temari se giró para ver quien era y de la impresión perdió el equilibrio (es que ella estaba encima de mí en una postura un tanto... pervertida) y se cayó al suelo, yo me incorporé y vi a su hermano.

-G-g-Gaara...- Mustió la rubia.

-¿Me podríais responder a mi pregunta? No veo el parecido de mi habitación con un picadero (donde van a acostarse unos con otros)... Es más todo lo contrario.

-Pero ya que estábamos aquí...

-Os podíais haber ido a alguna de vuestras habitaciones... me tenéis harto... Primero Kankuro y Tenten y ahora vosotros... ¿Os he hecho algo? ¿Sabéis que el que luego duerme en esa cama y se sienta en este tejado soy yo? Si por lo menos quien lo utilizara de la manera que lo hacéis vosotros fuera yo... Pero no... ¿Qué tiene mi habitación?

-Es acogedora- Respondí yo.

-Ya, será acogedora, pero no para echar un polvo y hacer guarradas.

-Nosotros no hacíamos guarradas, nos amábamos lenta y apasionadamente.

-Eres un plagiador hijo de puta- Me dijo mostrando una mirada de reproche ¿Qué le había hecho mi madre? Bueno, si lo piensas la respuesta es obvia: traerme al mundo, que eso sería consecuencia de hacerme ninja, consecuencia de conocer a Temari, dando como resultado a esta imagen tan embarazosa.

-Por lo menos me ves a mí con ella y no al otro- El pelirrojo miró al suelo pensativo.

-También... Precisamente de el tenía que hablar yo con tigo. Temari- Su hermana levantó la cabeza- Te recuerdo que tienes una misión con Baki, que seguramente te llevará esperando bastante.

-Uy... Bueno, me tengo que ir si es así...- Me miró- Unos espléndidos minutos, Shikamaru-kun, espero que vuelvan a repetir- Me sonrojé violentamente, tanto como hacía la chica Hyuga, Hinata cuando veía a Naruto a escasos centímetros de ella cuando tenía 12 años. Mientras se acercó y me dio un pico, nada comparado con lo de hace unos minutos, pero si agradable. Mucho.

Temari se vistió la ropa junto a nosotros (diréis que qué puta, pero se acaba de acostar con migo, y el otro es su hermano, somos de confianza ¿no?) y yo me puse el pantalón.

Cuando ella se fue, Gaara se fue a un lugar apartado de donde habíamos estado nosotros y yo me acerqué a él.

-Lo conseguiste...- Dijo el.

-Si...

-¿Ahora sois pareja o amigos con derecho a roce?

-... Pues... no me lo había planteado...

-Ah...

Le noté serio y triste, el contemplaba el desierto que se veía más allá de la villa. Yo solo le miraba.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Pues...

Se calló.

-Venga, Gaara.

-Que... Ahora que Nakasato ya no va a mal meter a Temari y... ya sois "más que amigos"... pues ahora yo te estorbaré... y me pasará como te pasó a ti con Chouji... Me quedaré solo... de nuevo... bueno, está Matsuri... pero a veces me da miedo, cuando me dice que vayamos a entrenar a su casa y me enseña esa foto suya un una mini falda de veinte centímetros... Ayy- Decía el con un escalofrío. Será todo lo kazekage que quieras, pero un poco cortito si... Me pregunto como lo hizo con Hinata

Y bajó la cabeza, ¿Qué Gaara me estorbaba? ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir eso?

-¿Tú estás tonto? Todavía tenemos mucho que hacer hasta que se acabe mi misión- Gaara levantó la cabeza y me sonrió levemente- Pero... yo no me quiero ir, la verdad. Quiero estar con vosotros.

-Gracias... ah... que... ya se que te daría igual, pero que apoyo lo de Temari y tu. Siempre que no volváis a mi cuarto.

-Je, je. Tranquilo, la próxima vez vamos a la habitación. Espera que me visto en un segundo.

-Vale.

No tardé más de dos minutos en terminar de vestirme y Gaara y yo bajamos del tejado, el intentando asimilar lo que había visto y yo intentando entender que se había acabado.

Le acompañé a su despacho y una vez allí me puse a ayudarle con esos papeles que superaban el millar y llevaban a Gaara al extremo de la locura. Cuando estaba insultando a la madre de itachi uchiha (pobre mikoto) por haber tenido a ese chico que después se haría un criminal que llenaría de documentos su escritorio, llamaron a la puerta de su despacho y este se levantó contento de que alguien lo interrumpiese en su trabajo y abrió la puerta

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

El desconocido que yo no alcancé a ver solo dijo:

-El motivo por lo que he hecho esto es por que te quiero, Gaara, soy gay.

-¿Nakasato?

**Fin del capitulo cinco**

**Bueno, se ha acabado el capítulo estoy muy contenta en general, pero un poco decepcionada por lo del lemmon, bueno, era mi primer lemmon y no me tenía que quedar perfecto, pero espero que no os haya decepcionado. Hasta pronto. **


	6. yo quiero meterla, no que me la metan

Las crónicas de un vago.

**(notas de la autora) **(Cosas que piensa Shikamaru que no vienen al cuento)

**Capítulo 6**

¡¡Hola a todos!! Me alegro que os haya gustado el capítulo, es que, el Zana ha vuelto a aparecer porque era una forma demasiado tonta de irse, ahora mi pobre Gaara las va a pasar putas, pobre, pero ya lo soluciona el solito juas, juas... Bueno, ahora vamos con los derechos de autor, dentro de unos me iré a Japón con _**Arcadya**_ y haré a kisimoto nuestro esclavo, cambiaré la serie de nombre y en ella sasuke y naruto serán gays y estarán liados, aparte que la serie se llamará Gaara y Shikamaru. Orochimaru reviviría y se dedicaría a buscar a Michael Jackson para cantar juntos thriller y hacer una organización pederasta, pero de momento es de Masashi y Orochimaru no es amigo de Michael Jackson, la serie no se llama Gaara y Shikamaru, y Naruto no es gay, ni Sasuke, bueno Sasuke... que coño... ¡Sasuke si es gay! Bueno tampoco lo recomiendo a menores de 12 porque soy muy mal hablada y lo expreso en mis fics y se habla de sexo. _**Os lo dedico a todos los que me ponéis reviews, espero que os guste.**_

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

_-¿Qué haces tu aquí?_

_El desconocido que yo no alcancé a ver solo dijo:_

_-El motivo por lo que he hecho esto es por que te quiero, Gaara, soy gay._

_-¿Nakasato?_

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo Zana ¿gay? Si ya se le notaba a la legua con esas pintillas que se me pone el tío, normal que lo fuera, si lo que me extrañaba a mi es que estuviera con Temari (pero ahora ya no, juas, juas). Me asomé un poco para ver la escena y vi la cara de un repugnado Gaara.

-Sabes de sobra que soy demasiado heterosexual para ti... demasiado es una barbaridad- decía el pelirrojo.

-Dame una oportunidad...

-No.

-Por favor...

-No

-Solo una...

-Que no.

-Anda...

-Oye, yo creo que más que maricón eres plasta ¿no¿Por qué o te vas a Chueca un ratito y me dejas en paz? **(Chueca es un barrio de mi ciudad, Madrid, donde se supone que viven la mayoría de los homosexuales, este año 07, Madrid es capital del orgullo gay** **y en Chueca estaban de ULTRA fiesta del orgullo gay, no, no soy lesbiana, pero es que si vives en Madrid se sabe, además lo echaron en Caiga quien caiga. VIVA CQC) **

-Porque yo te quiero a ti.

-Pero yo a ti no, te tengo asco.

Ala que lanzadito el niño¿No podía ser un poco más calmadito? Pero de todas formas era normal, si ese hijo de puta que ha estado intentando que su hermana no le quisiera, otra vez, ahora se le declaraba yo le mandaría a tomar por culo... No... A tomar por culo no que le da gusto... Pues a follar con un perro o un pez o algo así, que tiene que ser un asco... agh ¿Y si dieran como resultado perros semihumanos? Mejor dejo de pensar en eso, que me da cosa. Que lo piense Zanahorio y así nos deja en paz un ratito.

De repente el mongolo ese se asomó y me vio.

-Oh, Shikamaru-kun- ¿kun? Que yo por lo menos para ti de sama- Tu amigo está buenísimo.

Abrí mucho los ojos intentando asimilar lo que ese me acababa de decir, y después alcé las cejas extrañado.

-Ah...

Gaara me miró y después a Zana, que empezó a empujar hacia la puerta.

-Venga adiós... Chueca está en otra dimensión pero a lo mejor por el país del té encuentras algo ¿Eh?

Y le sacó, después dio un portazo.

-¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

_Flash back (se narra en presente, en la cabeza de Shikamaru)_

En el año anterior...

Hoy el día está nublado, y esta Ino no se calla, que problemática¿No se quedará sin saliva? Esto es lo que se llama capacidad de pulmones. Mierda... Ahora saca al Gaara ese, la décima vez que lo saca hoy: Primero Sasuke, luego Orlando Bloom, ahora Gaara ¿Por qué no se echa un novio ya?

-¿Y qué le ves?

-¿Eh¿Qué que le veo a Gaara?

-Hai

-Tiene un culo masticable.

-O.o ¿ein?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-Sakura...

-¿Si?

-¿Y que ves en Gaara?

-No le veo nada...

-¿no¿Por qué?

-Porque no se baja los pantalones delante mía.

-Ah... Qué problemático...

_Fin flash back_

-Míralo desde el lado bueno, eres un rompecorazones.

-Y tu, eres un gilipollas amariconado- Me respondió cortante.

-Ni hace una hora comprobaste que no lo soy.

Gaara me observó unos instantes y acto seguido se puso a mirar documentos, así pasaron varios minutos hasta que me obligó con la mirada a ayudarle (qué esas eran mis misiones, últimamente) y pasaron las horas, sin que el cortase el silencio y yo sin atreverme a pararlo. Pero cuando iban a hacer las tres horas de lo de Zana, el pelirrojo lo interrumpió.

-¿Y si te ponen a elegir entre mi hermana y Brad Pitt?

-Tú eres tonto.

-No es la primera vez que me lo dicen.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Le descuarticé.

-En tus años mozos... - Y trague saliva...- ¿Me descuartizarías a mí?

-Puede- Sonrió malévolo. Qué miedo...

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789

_**Ahora Gaara está solo, Shikamaru se ha ido, y el kazekage está solo en el despacho (punto de vista de Shikamaru, de quien si no)**_

Cuando me fui, Gaara se quedó en la oficina trabajando, los papeles cada vez estaban más cerca de tocar el techo, y Gaara aburrido, se dispuso a dibujar (no me preguntéis el porque, este chico es mas raro que Itachi tocando la flauta en las fiestas del día de la familia en Konoha mientras que su hermano le abraza) monigotes sin sentido, el aburrimiento es malo... muy malo. Llevaba ya 3 páginas de dibujos dispuesto a crear un cómic manga cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- Dijo solamente.

Y apartó la montaña de papeles y se asomó para ver quien era. Era su secretaria, Umiko, bajita, rubia con un pelo largo y rizado, ojos negros y un cuerpo atlético. Era una Chunnin sobresaliente.

-Umiko-san... ¿qué pasa?

-Gaara-sama, ya es muy tarde... ¿porqué no se va usted a casa?

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 23:45

-¿Ya? Hoy se me ha hecho realmente tarde... Pues si Umiko-san, me voy ya, estoy realmente cansado.

-Oh, si es así que pase buena noche kazekage-sama.

-Gracias, igualmente- Decía Gaara mientras se despedía con la mano de la secretaria.

6&6&6&

Gaara salió de su despacho y se quitó la túnica rápidamente, le daba mucho calor y como la siguiera llevando se iba a parecer más a un pollo asado que al Godaime kazekage de Suna.

Antes de llegar a casa Gaara se decidió por ir a tomar algo a la taberna donde yo había conocido a Zanahorio. Entró y después de ser saludado por todos se pidió algo para beber. Cuando se lo acabó Gaara salió del local y se dirigió hacia su casa, pasó por una pequeña calle muy estrechita. De repente vio una sombra que se abalanzaba contra el. Quitó el tapón de su calabaza y se dispuso a atacar con sus nuevas técnicas (entre ellas taijutsu, desde que no tenía el shukaku, Gaara se decidió hacer artes marciales, para ello, pidió a Tsunade que llevase a Rock Lee a Suna para que le enseñase, dando un muy buen resultado, no tan excelente como el de la bestia verde de Konoha pero demoledor juntado con algunos movimientos que le enseñó Hinata) el enemigo se dispuso a atacar y comenzó a lanzarle puñetazos que el kazekage contrarrestaba con la arena, Gaara sacó su arena de la calabaza y le comenzó a atacar aunque no muy duramente, el hombre hizo unas replicas de su cuerpo que se acercaron a atacar al kazekage, el con unos rápidos movimientos de arena y taijutsu derrumbó a todos incluido al real, el enemigo quedó paralizado en el suelo y Gaara lo agarró con su sabaku kyuu y lo aprisionó hasta dejarlo inmóvil, luego con un mechero que llevaba (si alucinante ¿Para que lo querrá¿Fumará tabaco¿Marihuana?) Se acercó a la cara del enemigo que resulto ser su admirador gay, Zana.

-¿Y a ti te llaman jounnin?- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Suelo ser mejor en misiones de espionaje.

-Como llamas tan poco la atención- Dijo Gaara pensando en el pelo del chaval- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Declarar mi amor.

-Eso ya lo has hecho antes¿algo más?- Comenzó a decir Gaara mientras que soltaba al ninja de su prisión de arena.

-Quiero besarte- Susurraba Nakasato mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a el.

-¡¡¡UNA POLLA!!!- Gritó el pelirrojo a la vez que se alejaba de el.

-Bueno también... pero ahora quiero tus labios.

-¡¡Que no tío¡Qué me dejes gilipollas¡Qué no te quiero, DÉJAME!- Exclamaba mientras que Zana se agarraba a su brazo tratándose de zafarse de el.

-¡¡Pero yo a ti si, te amo!!

-¿Me quieres dejar en paz de una puta vez¡Sólo tengo 17 años!- Si, Gaara tiene diecisiete, porque el los cumple en enero y yo en septiembre y en ese momento era julio, pleno verano **(en España si, aunque el Sudamérica no, creo...)**- ¿Sabes que si me violas vas a la cárcel directo¿Sabes que también soy el kazekage¿Y que yo quiero meterla, no que me la metan?

-Me da igual... Pero si tu quieres me la puedes meter tu

Gaara se hartó, le cogió con una especie de brazo de arena y le empujó hacia la pared.

-Mira como vuelvas a intentar a hacerme algo te juro que aprieto la arena y te mato o te quemo y te arranco la piel a tiras- Sádico...- no voy a entrar en guerra con nadie porque eres de mi villa, así que no tengo ningún reparo, vuelve a mirarme en cualquier otro sitio que no sea mi despacho cuando te está asignado una misión y te mato ¿vale?

-V-vale... pero...

-¡Qué no, joder¡Vete!- Terminó de decir mientras que le soltaba- pero una cosa como que tienes un hijo si eres...

-¿homosexual?

-Hai

-Hice muchas locuras a los 18...

-O.o Amm ahora vete, no quiero volver a verte fuera de mi despacho si no quieres una muerte lenta y dolorosa...- Este chico, más que kazekage debería haber sido el jefe de los que torturan a los criminales.

Zana le obedeció y desapareció entre las calles de Suna.

-Agh maldito gay... Deberíamos haber hecho esto desde el principio, no tortura psicológica... – Es verdad, reconozco que me equivoqué.

Y mi amigo se fue de allí, pobre, en el fondo me da pena... pero es el kazekage que lo solucione el solo (vaya amigo que estoy hecho...), y se dirigió a su casa, en ese momento también la mía, pensando el lo que podríamos haber hecho.

_**Mientras en casa de los Sabaku no...**_

Abrazaba el cuerpo de Temari atrayéndola hacia mí mientras gritaba, a pesar de lo enorme que era el sofá ocupábamos una cuarta parte, dos bultos sudorosos y temblorosos y que no paraban de moverse nerviosos, a cien por hora.

-Esto me da miedo Shikamaru.

-Es... problemático.

Y mucho, Damian el niño bestia, el diablo encarnado en un cuerpo de niño, la película de "La profecía" **(la del niño que nace de un chacal y es el diablo que tiene 666 en la cabeza... Da un canguelo [miedo...) **despertaba un pequeño tembleque en mi y en Temari, que con la excusa de la peliculita se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba para quitarse el miedo y de paso me sobaba... y yo a ella.

-¿Y... por qué no la quitamos?- Preguntaba Temari mientras que me tocaba la espalda.

- Porque... es un dvd y si fuera de la tele con solo apretar un botón basta, pero dvd... esfuerzos a lo tonto ya la terminamos de ver ¿no? Moverse es problemático. Por cierto ¿de quien de los tres es la película?

-De Gaara y Kankuro, de cuando les dio la vena siniestra.

-¿Gaara no es siniestro de por sí?

-Pues más todavía cuando les dio por lo gótico y siniestro.

-Entonces a Kankuro aún no se le ha pasado ¿no?

-Kankuro en vez de pinturas moradas se ponía negras.

-Ah ¿y qué hacían?

-El gilipollas

¿Más de lo que era Kankuro de por sí? Eso era imposible.

Me fui del despacho de Gaara a las diez y le dejé trabajando solo por que me lo pidió, cuando llegué me encontré a una aburrida Temari haciendo zapping en el sofá, al verme entrar me sonrió y después de darnos un paseo (es verdad) nos metimos a la casa y nos pusimos a ver la primera película que pillamos que resultó ser la profecía y ahí estábamos muertos de miedo.

Mirábamos la películas muy abrazados y sin parar de movernos, observando como Damian hacia de la suyas.

Miré el reloj.

-... Mm...

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella, curiosa.

-Ya son la una menos cuarto y Gaara no llega- Comenté yo con un leve tono de preocupación.

-¿Qué mas da? Siempre vuelve. Pero cuando vuelva se va a enterar

Si hubiera llegado a decir esto antes, antes hubiera llegado Gaara, que justo entro cuando Temari acabó de decir esto.

-Buenas noches.

Su hermana se giró y le miró.

-¿Qué horas son estas?

-Ya empezamos- Dijo Gaara por lo bajo, pero el un tono más alto dijo- Son las doce y cuarenta y cinco minutos, también la una menos cuarto o las 00:45 a.m.

-¿Y por qué llegas a estas horas?

-¿A ti que te importa?

-¡Soy tu hermana!

-¿Y qué? He estado trabajando.

-¿En qué?

-En firmar documentos, por si no lo sabes soy kazekage.

-...

-¿Qué veis?- Preguntó cambiando de tema.

-LA profecía.- Le respondí yo.

-¡Ah!- Y se acercó al sofá - Esa está bien. ¿Puedo verla con vosotros, no?

Temari y yo nos miramos, estábamos tan a gusto sobándonos... (Tocándonos), pero, si por que no, ella le hizo un gesto diciendo que se sentase y así hizo.

-Ah, Shikamaru...

-¿si?

-Te tengo que contar una cosa del maricón

-Ah vale...

Temari nos miró sin saber de qué hablábamos

-Es problemático explicar algo tan largo, mejor mañana, ahora tengo sueño...

Y ahí comienza mi merecido descanso, sin ningún Zanahorio entrometido, ni misiones problemáticas, disfrutando de mi novia y de su hermano, mi mejor amigo.

Por favor, leed lo siguiente:

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 6, espero que os haya gustado, ya que este es el penúltimo capítulo que escribo, en el siguiente no pasarán muchas cosas, se narrará lo que les pasará a Shikamaru y a Temari n años adelante y un varias cosas de Gaara, como por ejemplo la desinfección de su cuarto XD y habrá algo de GaaxHina, es como la despedida de este fic que tanta pena e da acabar, un abrazo a todos los lectores y a los que me han dejado reviews en especial¡Muchas gracias! Hasta pronto.**


	7. FInish, extras

Las crónicas de un vago.

**(notas de la autora) **(Cosas que piensa esta vez Gaara que no vienen al cuento)

**Capítulo 7 Finish!**

¡¡Hola a todos!! Como siempre, las cosas que empiezan acaban, y mi fic no es una excepción :( me da mucha pena acabarlo, porque gracias a este fic, he saboreado la felicidad de hacer algo que a la gente le guste y el deber de continuarlo, gracias a este fic mi autoestima ha subido gracias a vosotros, _**Mizuru temari **_fue la primera en ponerme review y nunca se me va a olvidar, muchísimas gracias, también gracias a esta tontería de 7 capítulos he conocido a mi amiga _**Arcadya**_ que la quiero un montón a todos los demás como _**kaoruxchan, mago de oz, bel, coffe. LaEriel16, sabaku no akelos, beteperei, **__**AnAbLaCk0516**___y por último y no menos importante _**Dark-online **_ les agradezco sus reviews porque gracias a ello y las dos chicas antes nombradas me habéis dado esa alegría de escribir fics. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! Os sabéis de sobra los derechos de autor y bla, bla, bla lo de siempre, aquí el último capitulo, ¡Disfrutarlo! A por cierto me encantan tus reviews _**Mago de Oz**_

_**Os lo dedico a todos los que me ponéis reviews, espero que os guste.**_

_**Vamos con cosas que se podrían llamar "extras" que son más bien drabbles de Gaara directamente relacionados con la historia, son 2 y algo que pasó después de la historia:**_

_**Las bragas de Matsuri (capitulo 5)**_

**Gaara's POV**

Es un día como otro cualquiera, yo, muerto de asco en mi despacho miro el cielo pensando en cuando podría dejar de firmar esos putos documentos. Reviso una hoja que encontré por ahí... Una amenaza de bomba por parte del país del tabaco... buah, tampoco es para tanto, pasé a la siguiente hoja.

"Señor kazekage-sama:

Somos el país de la nube y hemos oído hablar de que ustedes saben donde se encuentra la guardia de akatsuki, desearíamos que nos lo dijera"

¿Y a ellos que les importa? Me tienen la hasta los cojones con el akatsuki de los huevo ahh si pudiera reunir a todos los kages tanto vivos y muertos y matarlos a todos... Les metería agujas por las venas para que lentamente llegaran al corazón mientras a sus heridas les echaba alcohol ¡Qué sufran! Por llenarme de documentos mi mesa donde yo podría coger a Hinata y tirármela allí mismo, pero no... Maldita la hora en que decidí ser kage, se lo podía haber quedado Kankuro y haberme dejado a mí en paz. Bueno... Kankuro... ¿Kankuro a cargo de miles de personas? Noo, mi hermano es demasiado estúpido como para mantener viva a una cucaracha, quizá Temari... no, en cuanto que apareciera el tío ese de las sombras lo dejaría todo y la aldea se iría a la mierda, el único que queda soy yo... El único cuerdo de los tres, bueno Temari también está cuerda pero... los dieciocho son malos... espero no llegar nunca. De Kankuro sin comentarios...

De repente, llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Pasa!

Se abre la puerta y veo a Matsuri.

-Ah, hola ¿qué quieres?

-Gaara sensei, ¿Quieres venir a tomar algo?

¿Por qué no? Llevo todo el día leyendo documentos de los akatsukis de los cojones (que me quitaron al bijuu, hijos de puta...) así me despejo y hablo con alguien.

-Vale.

En esto que me levanto con un documento aún en la mano y me dirijo hacia ella.

-Vamos.

-Haii.

Pero el documento se cae y yo me agacho a cogerlo, Matsuri lleva falda, y por muy enamorado de Hinata-chan que esté... miro... ¿ehh?

-Matsuri...

-¿Si?

-Se te ve el coño...- Y muy asqueado me vuelvo a mi mesa.

_**LA desinfección del cuarto de Gaara **_**:D (Capítulos 4 y 5)**

**Gaara's POV**

¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere follar en mi cuarto? Primero el subnormal de mi hermano con la piva esa de los moños, después mi hermana con el idiota de Shikamaru. ¿Qué tiene mi cuarto? "es acogedor" me dice. Una polla acogedor, no e acogedor es MI cuarto y no un puti-club ni nada por el estilo, si alguien se tiene que tirar a alguien ahí ese soy yo: Sabaku no Gaara, no Sabaku no Kankuro o Shikamaru Nara ¡NO! Aquí el único que tiene un tatuaje en la frente soy yo, y dudo que alguien más lo tenga. Ahora me veo mal, con la fregona y el cubo en una mano, dispuesto a limpiar toda mi habitación.

-¡¡Ai!!- Grito llamando a mi dama de llaves, por no decir chacha, queda... Barriobajero **(quién lo iba a decir) **

-¿Gaara?- Aparece el marionetista mongólico- ¿Te has hecho daño?

-Gilipollas, llamaba a Ai.

-Pues no está, está de vacaciones.

-¿Qué? Me cago en todo... ahora tendré que limpiar la habitación.

-Ja, ja pringado

-¿Quieres limpiarlo con la lengua?

Y con toda la dignidad del mundo cojo, escurro la fregona y me pongo a limpiar mi cuarto, no tardo mucho en encontrarme el sujetador de Tenten, lo miro con asco y lo aparto de mí tirándolo a la cara de mi hermano. Cambio las sábanas, friego el suelo... y en el tejado también friego ¿tu sabes que asco sentarse ahí? Puag...

**Se han acabado los drabbles, ahora voy a algo que pasó después de todas las crónicas escritas, en punto de vista de Shikamaru, bueno aquí va:**

Pasaron 2 semanas después de que todo comenzase a ir bien y estaba en los baños termales de Suna por la noche observando la luna llena tranquilamente sin pensar en nada en concreto. Oí unos pasos, y me giré para comprobar quien era:

-Shikamaru...

-¿Gaara? Ah, hola ¿Qué pasa?

Y ahí observé al pelirrojo con tan solo una toalla tapándole y completamente sudado, este se quitó la toalla y se metió en los baños.

-Te tenía que comunicar algo.

-¿El qué?

-Me han mandado un comunicado de Konoha.

-¿Me tengo que ir?

¿Irme? Mierda... con lo a gusto que estoy aquí en Suna... me reclamaban en Konoha... no quiero...

-Dicen que puedes volver ya si quieres, que mandan a otros ninjas, cambiando de tanda. Ni Tenten ni tú os queréis ir. Ya se lo he comunicado a Tsunade-sama.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué dice?

-Os podéis quedar.

No pude reprimirlo, di un brinco y grité "¡¡BIEN!!" saltando del agua y dejándome ver al completo, Gaara me mira la espalda.

-Eh...

-¿Qué?

-Tienes la espalda arañada... Fue hace dos semanas y en dos semanas eso se supone que y se debería de haber cicatrizado ¿no?

A mi mente venían los recuerdos de cuando me acuesto con Temari, y noté como mi cuerpo se ruboriza lentamente cuando veo en mi mente su cuerpo desnudo encima de mí, mientras metí el cuerpo de nuevo en el agua, los recuerdos no se me van y notaba como algo de ahí abajo reclama atención.

-Si...

-¿Te has vuelto a acostar con mi hermana?

-Quizá...

-Como la dejes embarazada te juro que te capo **(castrar, cortar el miembro viril) **y no vuelves a echar un polvo en tu vida.

-No es un polvo, hacemos el amor.

-¿Y qué diferencia hay?

-Mucha: Un polvo es cuando te acuestas con alguien para pasártelo bien...

-¿No es eso lo que hacéis?

-Déjame terminar

-...- Me miró con reproche.

-Hacer el amor es cuando dos personas se muestran el amor que sienten el uno hacia el otro.

-Amo a laura (a laura) pero esperaré hasta el matrimoniooo **(Oh, Gaara se que me amas, pero no hace falta que esperes hasta el matrimonio)- **Cantaba el condenado-Entonces echáis un polvo.

-Yo a tu hermana la quiero. ¿Entonces que haces tú con Hinata?

-De momento nada -.-...

123456789012345678901234567890

Un año después...

Para suerte de Gaara, Hinata había venido a Suna en la nueva tanda de ninjas, y cuando la tocó irse decidió quedarse como lo he hecho yo. Al final, Temari y yo hemos comprado una casa a las afueras de Suna y vivimos allí los dos. Gaara, nos visita todas las semanas al igual que nosotros a el. Kankuro viene cada dos. Temari se terminó haciendo amiga de Hinata y Tenten, lo que hacía que estuvieran cada dos por tres en casa, dando como resultado que yo no pudiese ir en calzones a la cocina y me tuviera que poner un pantalón y una camiseta, pero si Temari podía traer a sus amigas a casa no iba a ser yo menos, su hermano, Naruto y Neji (que los mandaron a Suna) tampoco hacían mucho por irse de mi casa. Eso sí, cuando llegaba la noche los echábamos a todos, teníamos que hacer ciertas cosas... Una mañana, estaba yo tan tranquilo comiéndome una tostada, cuando una demasiado seria Temari, entró en la cocina.

-Shikamaru...

-Dime.

-Creo... que tenías que invitar a que vinieran tus padres a pasar unos días.

Me atraganté, suerte que tenía un vaso de agua para beber al lado.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues... Porque... les teníamos que decir algo...

-¿El qué? Ya saben que en cuanto que yo haga los 20 nos casamos. Todavía faltan dos años.

-No... No es eso... veras...

-¿Qué pasa?

-El otro día... cuando se nos olvidó ponértelo... Pues... que...

-¿Qué?- Pregunté de mala hostia.

A Temari la molesto mi tono de voz y me respondió malamente.

-Que me has dejado embarazada, cacho cabrón.

"Como la dejes embarazada te juro que te capoy no vuelves a echar un polvo en tu vida" esa frase comenzó a resonar en mi cabeza una y otra vez, luego comencé a sentir una mezcla de alegría y temor.

-Ah...- Estaba en estado de shock, cuando me recuperé de el únicamente me levanté y metí la lengua a Temari hasta la campanilla, luego después de corresponderme se separó de mí y me dijo:

-¿ah? ¿Solo ah? Tú has tenido la culpa.

-No se lo habrás dicho a tus hermanos ¿no?

-Se lo iba a decir hoy...

-¡¡NO!!- "Cómo la dejes embarazada te juro que te capo y no vuelves a echa un polvo en tu vida" Solo podía pensar en eso- No se lo digas hasta que no nazca.

-Claro y cuando esté con el bombo me dicen "te noto diferente" "si Gaara demasiada comida rápida" y cuando nazca les digo no, no es lo que pensáis la hamburguesa llevaba premio, le voy a llamar... Big mac si es niño, no sé, si no, si es niña, llamo whopper.

-No, no, es que... ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará tu hermano?

-Te torturará...

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-¿En serio?

Ella se echó a reír.

-Eres tonto- Y después de eso medio un pico en la boca- Me tengo que ir, mi hermano tiene una misión para mi.

-¿Para ti? Tú no vas a ninguna misión hasta que el niño no deje de tomar teta.

-Pues... me voy a aburrir mucho...

-Pues te vas con Tenten y preguntas que si puedes hacer el amor durante el embarazo- LA respondí, Tenten, acababa de tener un hijo de Kankuro.

-Si que puedo.

-Perfecto- Y la conduje hacia la habitación...

**Oh... Ya se ha acabado mi primer fic... :( bueno, aquí lo dejo, espero que os haya gustado. No voy a hacer más Shikaxtema hasta dentro de un dos o tres fics, entre ellos hay un 99 de posibilidades que haya sasuxnaru, bueno a lo mejor si habrá shikaxtema pero no será la pareja principal. Me alegra que os haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por estos reviews que me habéis dejado TODOS, bueno adiós, cuidaos mucho, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
